


The Game Plan Dos

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Game Plan
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Baby Isaac, Bad Parenting, Domestic, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Football Player Derek, Manger Erica, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Mother Stiles, Not in California, Older Derek Hale, The Game Plan - Freeform, dad derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is a professional quarterback whose grid iron agility and powerhouse muscles are only eclipsed by his superstar ego. He lives in a pristinely kept, multimillion dollar penthouse that's essentially a huge trophy case filled with a lifetime of awards. There are three truths in his life: He loves himself. He loves being the alpha of his pack. And above all else, he loves football!</p><p>Derek and his Boston team did well this year and are on the verge of becoming conference champions. And the thirty-something pro is determined that this will be his year. But then 8-year-old Isaac shows up on his doorstep claiming to be his son from a brief marriage that dissolved, well, eight years and, um, nine months ago. This is not an amenable situation! After all, the only thing a kid could do for Derek is wreck it.</p><p>So the annoyed athlete reluctantly lets Isaac stay, instructing his mover-and-shaker agent, Erica, to fix things. In light of some big-league endorsement deals, Erica suggests that Derek keep things low-key and at least pretend to be a good dad for the cameras until the boy's mom returns home. Easier said than done. Especially since Isaac is a bright little kid with some manipulative plans of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unknown of The Game Plan Dos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533308) by [Almaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie). 



> Hi, so sorry that I haven't continued writing this story for a couple months but I'm gonna begin once again right now. I have start from the beginning giving space, I hope you enjoy. Derek is bi, if you might be wondering. Derek and Boyd are jerks while Jackson is the sweetheart. No werewolves. :( sorry, no one is dead yet.

**Chicago News Station**

"All right, all right. Never say no. Well, this is Hale's defining moment, Damon. If they win, they guarantee themselves a spot in the playoffs." Mark told his partner Damon as they rewatch some of Derek's best plays of this season. "What a tremendous play by Hale, Damon. What a shame that our time for today is ending but remember to never say no!"

"Hey, Boston. Happy New Year. And a special shout out to our Rebels. Don't party too hard, boys. You're going to need all your strength to bring home that championship." Damon said as the lights on the station started turning off.

**At Derek's Apartment In Boston**

"I'm telling you guys, these aren't the normal onion rings. They got garlic and mint leaves. I mean, like, beluga caviar." Scott said as he stood in the middle of a group of young giggling girls while he kept chewing on piles of onion rings. Boyd stood next to the bar with a pile of teammates when he walk across the living room to Scott.

"Hey, Scott. Scott, check it out." Scott follow Boyd as they walked away from the group of giggling girls, "See the hottie?" Boyd asked Scott who kept chewing on the onion rings like a hamster, "12 o'clock, tan dress?" Boyd told Scott when Scott give Boyd a confused face.

"Oh, yeah." Scott said as he stare at the young women next to the floor-to-the-celling windows.

"She said you have a killer smile, bro." Boyd said with a smile.

"I do?" Scott asked Boyd.

"You should go talk to her." Boyd said as he removed the onion rings from Scott hand and then push him toward the girl.

"You think so?" Scott asked Boyd as they stood a couple feet away from her.

"I know so. Come on. Get in there." Boyd said as he push Scott hard enought to make Scott almost slip infront of the girl. Scott turn away to flip up Boyd, while Boyd just smirk and said, "Get in there."

**In The Kitchen**

"I have to catch a last flight to Paris," Kate told Derek as they kept kissing against the kitchen's counter. "but Kate will miss you." Kate said as she kiss his neck.

"The Alpha doesn't want his mate to miss him too much. So I got you a little something special," Derek told Kate as he smile. "close your eyes." Kate sigh but close her eyes. "Okay. Kate, Kate. Which one? Which one? No peeking. Dreams are on Derek tonight, honey." Kate smile as she received Derek's present, they share a passionate kiss. "Happy New Year."

**Later At The Livingroom**

"Whoa, Whittmore." Derek said as he saw Jackson in a hurry putting his jacket, "Where you going? Just past your bedtime?" Derek teased Jackson as he sat on one of his only clean couches.

"Yeah, well, you know, it's New Year's Eve. Want to go home, hug the wife, kiss the kids." Jackson said as he put his wallet, car keys and phone in his jacket pocket.

"All right, thanks for coming." Derek told Jackson as he picked some dirty red solo cups from the carpet.

"Happy New Year." Jackson told Derek and his teammates.

"All right, Happy New Year." Derek told Jackson as he threw away the cups, "All right, see you at practice." Derek said. As Jackson was leaving Boyd pull out Jackson's wallet from his jacket pocket. "Give me the wallet, all right?" Jackson told Boyd as he tried to removed it from Boyd hands.

"I'm looking to confiscate Jackson's man card, but his wife, Lydia, has already done it." Boyd closed Jackson's wallet and threw it at Jackson. Every guy laugh Jackson got red, "Come on. Get a life, Jackson." Boyd told Jackson as he open the main door of Derek's apartment, at that comment Jackson turn around.

"Oh, you call this "life"? That ain't life, Boyd." Jackson said then he left the apartment.

**The Next Morning At Derek's Apartment**

"What do you want to do, Pup?" Derek ask his dog who sat on the ground next to Derek's bare feet, Derek took a sip from his green homemade smoothie. "What do you want to do today?" Derek ask his dog again as Derek walked towards the couches which now were clean thanks to his maids who he have given them a break for awhile. "It's a new year. You want to watch the new ESPN special profile on Derek Hale?" Derek asked his dog as he turn the TV to ESPN channel, Pup looked at Derek. "I know you do. Me, too. Watch. Watch. Here we go. Attaboy." Derek said as he turn on the TV volume and Damon started talking in the screen. Damon stared talking about Derek plays when the conversation started getting more personal and serious.

"Nothing." Damon told his partner who was a guy name Joe, "If nothing else really matters, why does that championship ring elude Hale?" Damon asked Joe.

"Some of the experts say it's because he's too selfish." Joe told Damon.

"I know what you mean, Joe. I have thought about it a while ago. How does that sound, experts?" Damon asked to their experts sitting near them. Damon then turn towards the cameras, "Derek, you're a 30-something now, not a 20-something. The clock is ticking, Derek." Derek hated what the ESPN was saying about him that Derek turn off the TV. The apartment income beep Derek press on his tablet and answer,

"Yeah?"

"Pardon me, Mr. Hale. I have a visitor here at reception." The apartments manger answer. "A Isaac Stilinski, sir." Confused Derek respond,

"I don't know any Isaacs." Derek said ready to hang up.

"It's a young man." The manger said in a hurry.

"Is he cute?" Derek said interest after knowing it was a young man.

"Oh, exceedingly so, sir." The manger said with a smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Send him up." Derek said just before he hang up the call. Derek open the door when he hear a knock the smirk on his face fell off when he noticed a boy that looked like eight at most.

"Look, kid, I don't do Boy Scout cookies, okay? You don't get abs like these eating Peanut Butter Patties, you know?" Derek told the boy as he pointed at his cover shirt abs, "you know what go ahead, hit me." Derek told the young boy, Isaac just stared at Derek. "Come on! Give it a shot. Come on." The boy after a few seconds of staring weirdly at Derek punched Derek's abs. "It's ridiculous, isn't it?" Derek told Isacc as he started closing the door on Isaac with a, "bye-bye." But Isaac push the door open again, Derek with a sigh respond "I don't know what it is you're selling." Derek grabbed his wallet from the closest couch, "Look what I have, here's a hundo." Derek said as he pulled out a hundred from his wallet.

"I don't want any money. I want..." Isacc tried to finish the conversation after rejecting the bill.

"I know what you want. I get it. It's what the world wants. An autograph of Derek Hale. They all want it. You'll probably go sell it, but I'm going to give it to you for free. Because I'm Derek Hale. Happy New Year. I'll be right back." Derek went to the counter in his kitchen to grab the autograph.

"You have a dog. Come here, boy. You're so cute." Isacc laugh as he pet the dog while Pup licked Isacc making him giggle.

"Easy, easy. He's a very vicious attack dog." Derek said as he tried to move Pup from a giggling Isacc.

"Yeah. He's going to lick me to death." Isacc answer with a pair of rolling eyes.

"Listen, you just can't come walking into strangers' homes like this. There are a lot of weirdos out there in the world." Derek lecture Isaac, "Didn't your mom ever teach you that?" Derek ask Issac with a very disaproving stare.

"Yeah." Isaac told Derek with damp eyes.

"Well, where is she?" Derek asked Isacc.

"On an airplane." Isaac answer seriously .

"On an airplane? Well, who are you here with?" Derek asked Isaac as if Isacc grew a second head.

"My father." Isaac respond.

"Well, you better go get him, because I'm sure he's looking for you." Derek said as he started pushing Isaac towards the door.

"He's not looking for me." Isaac said as he turn around stopping Derek from pushing him towards the door.

"How do you know?" Derek asked Isaac.

"Because he's looking at me." Isaac told Derek, Derek couldn't believe what Isaac had just said.

"What?" Derek asked. Isaac push his chin up and stare at Derek in the eyes,

"Hi, we've never met before. You were married to my mom, Stiles. Stiles Stinkiski? My name is Isaac. I'm your son." Isaac told Derek. Freaking out Derek said

"No. No. Nope. No! No. Time out. Stiles and I never had a kid." Derek correctly remember his first wife.

"She wrote you a note." Isaac said as he pull out a envelop from his bag and give it to Derek with a smile.

"Wrote me a note." Derek said as he pull out a letter from the envelop and it said

' _Derek, I know this is a big surprise, but Isaac is your son. My sister is not able to watch your son but both of us need you to watch him for a month. It's an emergency. I'll explain everything when we get back. Heather._ '

"You expect me to believe you're my kid, based on this?" Derek said as he return the letter back to Isaac, "Anybody could have written this." Derek said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, yeah. I've also got this. It's my birth certificate." Isaac said as he pulled out another envelope from his bag, he gave it to Derek with a even bigger smirk.

"Birth certificate?" Derek said paler this time.

"Your name is on it." Isaac said as Derek pulled the certificate out of the envelope.

"My name is..." Derek was gonna respond with a comment about liar or something but it died at the tip of his tongue because his name Derek Hale was there in fact. Derek pulled out his phone and press thr number two on his screen. "We've got a situation." Derek told his manger, "Fix it." Derek told his manger aftet she had gotten to Derek's apartment.

"Oh! Don't you think you should have told me about this?" His manger asked Derek in a really pissed tone.

"I didn't know." Derek told his manger.

"You didn't know you had an ex-wife?" His manger asked Derek as if he was a six year old.

"That was a long time ago. We were crazy in love, but too young. Didn't even last longer than a year, and we never had a baby." Derek told his manger as he pulled his hair with a sigh.

"Okay, but for argument's sake, is there the teeniest, tiniest possibility that this child could be yours? Think hard." She asked Derek.

"I don't know. We got the separation, the divorce was final, she came by to pick up a few of her things and then we... We... Is anyone else hungry?" Derek said as a memory flashed through his me mind.

"Hungry?" Isaac asked to no one.

"Derek... When did this happen?" Derek's manger asked Derek as they walked walked to the kitchen.

"About eight, nine years ago." Derek asked not being too sure about himself.

"How old are you, kid?" Derek's manger asked Isaac.

"Eight." Isaac answer.

"Congratulations, Derek." Derek's manger said as she started walking towards the apartment main door.

"This isn't happening to me." Derek told his manger making her stop.

"Cupcake, just talk to your Auntie Erica." Erica said as she read the letter that Isaac give Derek. "Hmm? It says here that your mom and aunt are not coming back for a month." Erica asked Isaac.

"She's on her way to Africa." Isaac said.

"What kind of a selfish, self-centered person dumps their kid..." Erica rambled as she walked toward the kitchen sink.

"They're on a water sanitation project bringing fresh drinking water to the drought-ravaged children of the Sudan." Isaac explained before taking a sip from the glass of water Erica handed to him.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that one. So on her way to save the world, your mom just suddenly decided to leave you here?" Erica said as she check her phone. After a couple minutes Derek said,

"I got it. I got it. I'm a genius. Stiles has a dad. . What about him?" Derek said with a huge smile.

"He's... he's dead." Isaac said with damp eyes.

"Oh, that's convenient." Erica respond pissed, "how do we get in touch with your mom?" Erica asked Isaac.

"Her cell won't work in Kassala." Isaac answer with a challenge look.

"Email?" Erica asked Stiles.

"They don't have Internet there." Isaac said Erica then sigh.

"Erica." Derek called Erica.

"Hmm." Erica said as she put on her jacket and scarf that she had laid on a couch.

"We don't even look alike." Derek said, Erica laugh because the only difference between Derek and Isaac was the hair and eye color.

"Oh, no. Not at all." Erica said as the three walk outside to where their cars were, but as they walked by the main desk Derek told the manger.

"Thanks a lot for the heads up." Derek told the guy with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I told you he was cute." The guy told Derek with a cocky smirk, Derek walked outside to his black camaro with Isaac behind. Derek with a touch of car keys open both doors, Isaac look behind the passanger seat.

"No back seat." Isaac asked Derek with his hands on his hips.

"So what? Get in the car." Derek demanded as he put his black expensive sunglasses on.

"If you get in an accident, the air bag will hurt me." Isaac told Derek.

"Oh, come on, I don't have time for the safety lesson, please! Come here." Derek said and Isaac got in the car with a sigh. "So late." Derek say with scowl as he check his phone which only gave him thirty minutes for a ride of forty minutes with this traffic.

"I've got four weeks to make up for eight years, so let's get started, shall we?" Isaac says as he open the only bag he had with himself and pull out a notebook that had a younger Derek on the front cover. "I'm going to ask you some questions," Isaac says as he turn the page to what Derek believe was random but to Isaac it was the page were these supposedly questions were wrote, "and you're going to give me some answers, okay? Now, for example, if you asked me what my favorite thing to do was, I would say ballet." Issac pulls out a blue pen from his bag as well, "So what's your favorite thing to do?" Isaac ask as he waited for Derek to answer which he did with a smirk,

"That's easy. Play football." Isaac nod as he wrote down the answer.

"Football." Isaac said as he closely and nicely write ball. He said rolling his eyes, "Come on! If you could only save one thing in a fire, what would it be?"

"My full body picture," Derek said but then he rethought his answer and respond, "No, wait... I know. My limited edition Derek Hale sneakers." Just before a way slower van fill to the top got in front of Derek on the road. "Come on, horseradish." Derek said to the van in front of him as he move to the next lane. "No more questions." Derek said at Isaac as he was getting stress with Isaac questions and the traffic.

"Just one more question." Isaac said which Derek nod to and Isaac asked his question, "What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?" Isaac said hoping that Derek would respond knowing that I have a son or the day I married your mom.

"Listen, I got a question for you." Derek ask Isaac in a serious tone which Isaac just knew who be a personal question. "Why didn't your mom just bring you here herself?" Isaac open his bag and pull out a small plastic bag that contained two good size light brown cookies.

"Want a cookie?" Isaac says as he open the bag and pull out a cookie, he push it towards Derek.

"No, I don't want a cookie. Stop trying to change the subject." Derek said as he push back the cookie trying to get answers out from Isaac without him trying to change the subject.

"But you said you were hungry." Isaac said as he raised his eyebrows pretty high which impress Derek, as he re said what Derek had said at the apartment a couple minutes before.

"Fine, fine." Derek said as he received and took a huge bite from the cookie with his powerful jaw. "Now, about your mom." Derek said as he finish the cookie in two bites and accept the second cookie from Isaac. "I just can't believe that the Stiles I knew would just let her son show up at my doorstep alone." Derek said as he took a bite from his second cookie as he thought of his first wife and only wife. "I know what happened." Which made Isaac visible sallow his saliva.

"You do?" Ask a nervous Isaac.

"Yeah. She's gained a lot of weight." Derek said as he remember Stiles' lean body when they were still married so many years ago.

"No." A relieved Isaac respond.

"What's she pushing now? About 180?" Derek said as he pull in the stadium's private parking lot where a free space was waiting for Derek's car with the name of Derek taped at the fence in front. "Let's go." Derek said as he open his door, Isaac had just been standing for like five seconds when Derek scream, "What do you think, you're some roaming free safety or something?" Derek said as he push Isaac next to his parked car. "This is "cover-two," little lady, so stay close." Derek stop as his voice squeak as when he hit puberty more then a decade ago and he couldn't breath well.

"Are you okay?" Isaac ask worried.

"Do I sound okay?" Derek ask Isaac with his squeaking voice as he thought about would could have gotten him sick. "What did you put in those cookies?" Derek ask as he believe that should had gotten him sick.

"Milk, flour, eggs and cinnamon..." Isaac said as he kept naming out the ingredients he had put in the cookies back in LA.

"Cinnamon!" Derek cut off Stiles, which by the way is rude, "Cinnamon? I'm allergic to cinnamon." Derek said which wad kinda funny as he tried to say it mad but it came out funny because it was squeaky.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Isaac said as he drop his face down with damp puppy eyes.

"All you got to say is, "I'm sorry." Derek said pissed as he walk towards the big building not giving a shit if Isaac cross the road fine or not.

"I'm allergic to nuts." Isaac whisper softly as Erica scream from outside the building doors when they were close enough for her to not scream.

"Derek. Derek, don't forget I got that publicity shoot set up for you today." Derek just nod as he walk inside the building with Erica and Isaac following him.

"I'll be there." Derek said as he found a guy staring at him from across the hallway as he was walking towards the locker room. "What do you think, I'm stupid or something?" Derek ask angry still which just made his voice squeaker.

"Hey, Derek. Looks like you got a rogue fan." Boyd said with a smirk as he put on his tight shorts on.

"I'm not a fan. I'm Derek's son." Isaac said not found the sentence funny as he saw the player smirk.

"What's everybody staring at?" Derek said as he felt the rest of his team staring at him, judging him.

"I didn't know Derek had a kid." Scott ask confused.

"Yo, I don't think Derek knew Derek had a kid." Boyd said, which Issac had learn from a name tag that was glued to Boyd's locker, but he was hating Boyd as he saw everything like a joke.

"Stay here." Derek said as he walk towards the stalls in the locker room as he took a towel as well.

"Yes, sir." Isacc said as he sat by another player who had a bunch of picture frames in his lock with two young children and a young woman with strawberry blond hair. Isaac knew it was that player's family, he knew those young children were his kids and that woman was his wife.

"I remember how happy I was when my kids were born." The player who name was Jackson as Isaac had also figure out from the locker name tags, as he pull out a frame from his locker and he trace the faces slowly.

"Yeah, but you knew they were coming." Derek scream from the bath he was taking.

"Yeah, well, either way, he's here now." Jackson scream at Derek as look at Isaac with a sincere smile which Isaac wish his dad look at him the same way. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Jackson ask Isaac softly.

"Isaac." Isaac said with a huge smile.

"Isaac, that's cute." Jackson said as he put back the frame in his locker. "Hi, Isaac." Jackson said as he push a hand towards Isaac.

"Hi." Isaac said as he start reading through a book that Jackson hang out from his book so he had something to do as he waited for his dad to finish with his ice bath.


	2. Chapter Two

As Derek was taking his time in the bath Isaac had gotten tired with the book Jackson had given him so he started looking around where he found himself in front of another player's open locker when she found a really white long shorts with Christmas lights all around it when Isaac heard,

"Step away from my pants." A man with dark skin and bigger muscles then Boyd stood behind her. Talking about Boyd he was behind her tugging on her hand while Isaac said softly,

"Awkward." Boyd didn't hear what Isaac said as he took her to Derek who was dressing up and explain why the guy was so pissed behind.

"See, those are Monroe's very special underwear. You see, he needs to wear them every game," and Boyd was cut off by Derek while he was tying his sneakers, "-or he thinks we won't win." Isaac said, "Oh." as they left the building and walk towards Derek's car.

**At Derek's Apartment**

"Hey, I'm on SportsCenter again." Derek said as when they got home he remove his sneakers and then he touch a screen that turn on the plasma.

"I'm hungry." Isaac whine as he stare at the kitchen from his spot next to the couch that Derek was sitting on. With a sigh Derek stood and walk towards the kitchen, pulling out a pan from a cabinet.

"Please don't touch anything." Derek said as he heard small footsteps hitting the kitchen floor then he heard the kitchen refrigerator open. Derek turn around and saw Isaac looking through the food in the refrigerator, "Stand right here." Derek said as he push him till he stood by the kitchen table.  "Tonight's Tuesday. We're going to carbo-load." Derek said as he pull out a package of ground meat from the freezer and a couple vegetables from the lower part from the refrigerator.

"What?" Isaac ask confused not understanding what carbo-load meant. "Hey, do you have any Jell-O?" Isaac ask Derek but Derek didn't respond as he was carefully measuring a small cap of olive oil. "I want some Jell-O." Isaac whine but Derek didn't pay attention to him so Isaac tried opening the refrigerator once again but Derek was right there holding his hand tight.

"Like I said, please don't touch.  
I don't like fingerprints." Derek said as he wiped clean what Isaac had touch for like five seconds. "Stand right here, don't do anything." Derek said as he left him once again by the table before returning to the pan burning slightly over the stove.

"I'm not giving you 28 grams of empty carbohydrates." Derek said as cut two carrots into equal pieces. "We do not do simple sugars in this house." Derek said as he pull out two potatoes in cold water.

"But I'm a kid and kids love sugar." Derek scoffed to that sentience which Isaac knew it didn't help his point. "I mean, the simpler the better." Isaac said with a groan.

"Well, my dad never let me have sugar." Derek said as he grab two plates and pour like a pound of ground meat, a couple pieces of carrots plus a raw potato. Yes. Raw.

"Oh, is that why you never smile?" Isaac said teasing which got himself a glare from Derek as he lay the plates on the table.   
"Mmm. Listen, you better eat your food before it gets cold." Really cold or colder then it already was because hello raw potato on the plate.

"But it's as big as a mountain." Isaac said as Derek hand him a spoon and a glass fill with water.

"Listen, if you're going to make the pros, you have to get your appetite up." Derek scoffed as grab a spoon filled of ground meat and chew it fast with his powerful jaw. They didn't talk at all which Isaac look up and notice that Derek had a couple small pieces of ground meat by his lip.

"You got a little..." Isaac told Derek but stop when he glare at him. "A little something right here." Isaac said as he grab a napkin and clean the mess.

"What." Derek said with a scoff as stood up, "I'm going to go and wash the dishes." Derek said as he grab his half filled plate and move to the sinks. "You can finish eating," Which mostly meant a couple more spoons and a couple pieces of carrot before he was full. As they were sitting once again Derek begin saying, "I don't have a guest room because I don't like guests. But you can sleep here." Derek said as he point to the black couches in the living room the were long enough.

"What's this?" Isaac said as he grab the screen thing as Derek was grabbing a pillow form his closet.

"That is a universal remote." Derek said as he try to remove it from Isaac's hands. "It controls the world. And you don't need to touch it." Isaac not caring started checking the remote.

"What's the "romance" button for?" Isaac said with a teasing tone as Derek still try to grab the control.

"The romance button is for a little Valentine's Day magic." Derek had just said that when a music rang through the apartment, the lights went off, and the fireplace turn on as it was only a screen.

"Turn... Turn this off. Turn it off.  
Turn it off." Derek said as he start screaming, scaring Isaac as he didn't know what button stop this. "Turn it off. Press the button. Turn it off." Derek rip off the remote and in seconds he had the apartment back to normal. "Stop touching things." Derek scream as he told Isaac to get in the room which was gonna be Isaac's room for these two weeks. As Isaac notice that Derek grab his night clothes and a couple blankets, just before he moved towards the door.

"Aren't you going to tell me a bedtime story?" Isaac said which made Derek tense before he turn around and glare at Isaac.

"Bedtime story... Bedtime story." Derek said wishing Isaac was kidding but when he saw Isaac spot the spot next to him on the bed. With a groan he drop his stuff on the end of the bed before sitting on the spot Isaac had patted.

"Yeah." Isaac said as he got comfortable in Derek's bed which received himself a glare from Derek.

"The Big Bad Wolf blew down the Grammy's house and ate the Goldilocks and then there was something about the porridge. The end." Derek finish his bed story before he grab his things and walk towards the door once again, "Good night." Derek said as he clap his hands and turn off the lights, which was a big error as Isaac clap back the lights.

"I mean a real bedtime story, Derek. A bedtime story is supposed to make you feel peaceful." Isaac said as he patted the same spot and Derek groan as he drop his stuff on the floor pissed. "I'll show you. Lean back, relax, and listen to the story." Derek sigh as he lay on the bed next to Isaac and relax,

"Fine. Fine. I'm going to listen  
to this one time, then that's it." Derek said as he waited for Isaac so he could tell his story and he could go make his bed in one of couches in the living room. "Then you go to sleep. Do you understand me?" Isaac nod with a smile as he also relax next to Derek.

"Once upon a time there was a prince and he had a lot of nice scrafs. He had a black scraf, a red scraf, a blue scarf, a green scraf, a dark purple scarf, a orange scarf, a brown scarf-" Isaac was rudely cut off by Derek, "-I get it. I get it. I get it. A lot of scarfs, a lot of colors. So what?" Derek asked as he scratch his head as he was already done with the story.

"So each scarf had a secret power." Isaac said as he couldn't believe that Derek didn't know this story anymore. "The black scarf could make him fly, the blue scarf could make him tiny, the green scarf could-" Isaac was cut off once again by Derek which made Isaac roll his eyes, because jeez, "-could make him sleep." Derek said as he grab the stuff he drop before Isaac started the boring story and left the room. Isaac heard his phone ring from his bag he left lean on the side of the bed opposite to Derek.

"Hey, baby." Stiles said as Isaac answer which made Isaac smile harder then he had that day. "Why didn't you answer me when I called?" Isaac tried to answer but Stiles had just start her ramble without requesting a answer. "I was starting to get worried." Stiles said breathless but before she could keep her ramble Isaac respond.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I had my phone turned off from the flight." Isaac lied.

"Well, I'm just happy that you got  
there safely. So, how's it going?" Stiles ask tried as it was late for her already.

"Great. Well, the food's not so hot, but my room is huge." Isaac said as he remember the raw potato Derek had given him early and about the bedroom he was sleeping.

"Well, that's very cool, but how's the ballet? I mean, is it as good as they promised?" Stiles as she thought about how much she's paying per month for the ballet classes.

"Too soon to tell." Isaac said as he remember what his mom mission was really, for him to start his dream on ballet.

"Hey, listen, sweetie, it's almost  
time for my flight to take off, but I will call you as soon as I can, okay?" Stiles said as she start walking the way to her flight, Isaac started crying as he miss his mom already.

"I miss you so much already." Isaac said as he starts crying fast.

"E-mail me lots of pictures. And Isaac, I love you." Stiles said as he cut off the call before Isaac could whisper, "I love you, too. Bye." Isaac fell asleep crying, soon enough the moon went down and the sun raise up. Isaac smile as he woke up before Derek and was already in his ballet boy dress trying to tie his ballet shoes, trying.

"Is there a ballet school close by?" Isaac ask as he saw Derek walking towards the kitchen grabbing dog snacks for Pup.

"Pup." Derek called for his dog and almost faint as he saw his dog come into the room in a ballet dress. "Why is my dog in a dress?" As he threw him his treat on the ground.

"He's learning Swan Lake. Do you know how to fix ballerina shoes?" Isaac said as he give up tying his shoes, when he didn't here anything from Derek. Just to find him glaring at him,

"Do I look like I know how to fix ballerina shoes?" Derek said as he pop his back bones then his neck bones when he found Isaac looking gross out.

"My mom says we're not supposed to pop our bones." Isaac said as he follow Derek as he open his refrigerator door and pull out a couple eggs.

"Well, your mom didn't sleep on a hard sofa instead of her specially designed $10,000 orthopedic bed made by Dr. Johan Gustavo, of Switzerland." Derek said as he start pulling out more things from everywhere that Isaac didn't knew what they were. When Derek notice that music was going on in his apartment, "What's... What's with the Beethoven?" Derek said as he grab a good size knife from the cabinet.

"It's Tchaikovsky." Isaac said as grab a slice of pickle from the pile of slice pickles that was growing bigger and bigger.

"Do you listen to this every morning?" Derek said as he made two six inch subways with flatbread that he put in the fridge.

"No. Sometimes I listen to Bach,  
or Rachmaninoff..." Isaac said as he start stretching.

"Do you have an iPod?" Derek ask which Isaac nod to, "Because I'm going to buy you one. Immediately. Right now." Derek said as he wrote that on a piece of paper on a board near the fridge. "I'm going to buy you an iPod. Until then..." Derek said as he grab his iPod which turn out to be the world's remote which he turn off the music and pull out more things from the fridge. As he hand Isaac a smoothie that was light blue which made him shiver.

"What is this?" Isaac ask as Derek drank his smoothie,

"My Bedazzler. Doesn't Camille look pretty?" Derek said as he drank it all the way while Isaac just smell it. "And that's why I use tuna for protein and flavor."

"Gross." Isaac said as he carefully took a sip from the disgusting smoothie.

"Yeah, that's my favorite. Derek's juice. Okay. That's enough. I'm gonna need you to drink up. You'll be running in under 4.5 in no time." Derek said as he glare at Isaac to drink the glass.

"That smells worse than school food." Isaac said as he sniff the smoothie.

"You know, speaking of school,  
why aren't you in it?" Derek ask as he raised his eyebrows almost touching his hairline.

"I'm on break." Isaac said believing this was the first time he had said a truth at Derek.

"In January? No you're not." Derek said with a scoff as he drank the smoothie that Isaac wouldn't drink it.

"Yes, I am. I go to a magnet school, so I have January off." Isaac said as he remember all his friends waiting for him back in LA in February.

"Really? Well, guess what? I'm not on break. As a matter of fact, I'm on the opposite of break. So I'm gonna need you to come over here," Derek said as he pull out a sandwich for Isaac and push it towards him. "put some hustle in it and eat your sandwhich." Derek demand but Isaac push the disgusting sandwhich back at Derek who push it back at Isaac. "Isaac, stop messing around." Derek said just as the sandwhich hit the glass which made the smoothie spill everywhere and on the notebook Derek had on the table. "That's real nice." Derek said as he open the notebook to a dry page, "You know what a playbook is?" Derek ask Isaac as he start drawing out a playbook.

"I'm guessing it's a book with plays?" Isaac said as she thought of the word playbook. "Oh, I get it. The Xs are for kisses and the Os for hugs." Isaac said as he notice Derek draw Xs and O on the page.

"Wrong! The X's mean 'stay out of these areas of the house'. The O's mean 'open access'. For example, you want to go to the kitchen, straight buttonhook. But now you go to the kitchen, big X. Off limits. No access. Can't go there, because you made a mess in the kitchen. Do you understand? No trick plays, no flea-flickers. Got it?" Derek told Isaac glaring which Isaac just swallow and respond,

"Got it. No flea-flickers." Isaac said as he bite his lower lip.

"This is your game plan. Learn it. Live it. Love it." Derek said as he grab his sport bag and his keys.


	3. Chapter Three

"That's it, boys. Practice is over." Coach Finstock announce as he blow the whistle and the team walk towards the locker room where Isaac was waiting for Derek. For once Derek didn't take long dressing after practice, mostly because Erica was waiting for Derek and Isaac. Isaac was surprise as he found a long line of woman in the parking lot and Erica in front of them.

"Pick a nanny, Derek." Erica said as she show off the woman which were supposedly gonna be Isaac's nanny.

"I'll take the one at-" Derek was cut off by Erica, "-whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't you think you should ask some questions first?" Erica ask Derek before he would fuck up and pick the wrong person for a nanny.

"I've got great instincts. The one on the end, Erica." Derek said with a smirk, Erica just rolled her eyes.

"Edna." Erica said and a really old lay from the end near to Drake which he respond fast.

"The other end, Erica." Derek said with growl which made Erica roll her eyes.

"Burnett, you're up." Erica said as she pointed at the girl Derek had picked.

"Oh, no. No." Isaac said as he saw the girl skipping towards him, oh shit.

"The Alpha picked me! We are going to be just like siblings! Oh, my goodness." Jennifer say as she wrap her arms around Isaac but Erica came and push Jennifer away.

"You start tomorrow." Erica said as they left Jennifer behind. "Hey. You're going to the opening tonight, right?" Erica asked as she follow them to Derek's Camaro.

"It's my restaurant." Derek said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh. Well, what are you going to do with him?" Erica asked Derek as she stare at Isaac who stood by door of the car next to him.

"I don't know." Derek said as he found himself hours later at his restaurant opening night with Isaac behind him.

"Hi. Hello." said the host as he saw Derek and Isaac coming in.

"Welcome, Mr. Hale." the restaurant manger said.

"Hey, everything's on Derek  tonight." Derek said as he was about to get to the chairs where he left Isaac on his own, across the restaurant Scott stood with a couple girls trying to flirt with them.

"And that's exactly what I said.  
I told them. I said, "Listen, I'm the greatest." While back to Isaac he was now sitting next to Boyd who had come to make him some company.

"The blue or the red?" Isaac ask Boyd for the best vest for his brown stuff bear that sat on the table and he point at the red. Isaac smile and soon enough Boyd excuse himself to the bathroom after all he had drank five glasses of water. Isaac got sad as she notice that after a while he didn't came back, so he took a nap on the table.

"Hey, great night, Mr. Hale." said the restaurant manger as Derek was leaving on his own forgetting about his child as he had drunk a bit. Okay more than a bit.

"Indeed it was, Harris. Indeed it was." Derek said with a goofy smile as a guy brought back his car from the private parking lot. As he got in the freeway a song came on the radio which made him sing to it as if been ten years earlier, when Stiles and him were dating.

' _I've got sunshine_  
_On a cloudy day_  
_Yes, I do._  
_When it's cold outside_  
_I've got the month of May_  
_I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me_  
_What can make me_  
_feel this way_  
_My guy'_

While Isaac had just woken from the table and grab her bear plus her extra vest.

"Derek?" Isaac said as he start looking for Derek everywhere.

' _My guy_  
_Talking about my guy_  
_My guy... Isaac!'_

Derek scream as he saw the helmet that Isaac used for protection for the ride in the passenger seat. "Derek? Derek. Derek, where are you?" That's when he notice a man with the same physical structure of Derek from behind. "There you are. Derek, I thought you forgot about me." But when the man turn around it wasn't Derek at all and Isaac heard from the bar doors.

"Isaac! Isaac! Isaac!" Derek scream when Scott cross between Isaac with a smirk.

"Hey, Derek, is that your son?" Scott said as he pointed at Isaac,

"Isaac!" Derek said as he pull Isaac to his side with a scoff.

"Hey, Derek, you forget something?" Jackson said with a smirk as he waited for his car to be driven by him. Derek groan as he move towards parked car with Isaac ahead, the most he could hope was for the press  know about this accident. But when he parked at the stadiums parking lot Derek found Erica pissed next to his spot with Jennifer behind her.

"Father of the year!" Erica scream as she throw at him her phone where a article was about yesterday accident. "Yesterday, Burger's King agreed to hand out your action figure with every order of fries. But do you think  
they're going to want a spokesman who forgot his child in a bar? Hmm?" Erica asked pissed as a golf car picked them up so they didn't need to walk all the way to the locker room.

"My mom says that Burger's King makes kids fat and gives them gas." Isaac said raising his eyebrows as Erica glare at him.

"Well, your daddy's agent says Burger's Kings makes him fat with cash." Erica says as they pull halfway to the locker room where a new car was parked. "Now, I have to put together  
a press conference, do some cleanup. I'm the janitor, Derek's the mop, and Isaac's the mess." Erica said with a smirk as Isaac said what and Derek ask Erica, "You got a station wagon, Erica?"

"No, you did. Say 'bye-bye' to being the Big Bad Dad of Boston." Erica said with a smirk as she through him a pair of keys from the station wagon.

"Oh, no." Derek said not wanting to believe this was truth, that he had to say bye to his wonderful Camaro.

"Isaac, sweetie, be a good boy  
and cooperate with your daddy and Auntie Erica will get you a nice new iPhone with a Bluetooth." Erica said with a fake smile as she hold up her new iPhone with proud. "And an upgrade on your next international flight." Erica said as if she was planning to send Isaac back to LA right now.

"I'm eight." Isaac said to both the new iPhone and upgrading her next flight back to LA.

"Listen, Bratty McPain-in-the-Butt, you will do whatever it takes to help your father. I'll pay for the therapy." Erica said as she got right in front of Isaac's face but Derek save Isaac as he push Erica away.

"Listen, Isaac, what Erica trying to say here is this right now is crunch time. So, if something's bothering you, then all you got to do-" Derek was cut off by Erica, so how does that feel Derek to be cut off by someone, "-Let's keep it bottled up until after the playoffs." Erica said as Derek and Erica jump on the golf car once again but Isaac didn't.

"Fine. On one condition. No nanny." Isaac said as Derek got pissed and said with a growl,

"No way." But Isaac wouldn't give up so soon, first he tried to be nice but not anymore.

"Hey-" but Isaac was cutoff by Derek once again, which Isaac was getting tired of. "Let's go. Come on." When Isaac hide his smirk and grab his head as if he was dizzy while blinking his eyes.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy, Derek." Isaac said as he act as if he was gonna slip on the ground but pull himself up again.

"Everything's all..." Erica said as a couple people walk by them staring at poor Isaac who was dizzy.

"Dizzy?" Derek ask confused as he got off the golf car and walk towards Isaac.

"I think it might be from that funny yellow soft drink Derek gave me last night. What was it called again? Margarita?" Isaac said as he raise his eyebrows daring Derek and Erica to say no. But both said together,

"

You wouldn't."

"Try me." Isaac said as he sat next to Derek on the spot he pat. As the golf car passed by Jennifer, Derek put on his sunglasses.

"Good morning, Derek. I'm ready to start!" Jennifer said excited as she started to move towards the golf car but frown when it kept moving.

"Hey, Jennifer!" Derek said as he pull out his own iPhone just to not have to see her face.

"You're fired." Erica said with a poker face as if she didn't care firing people, which was mostly true.

"Bye." Isaac said with a smirk knowing he didn't have a nanny anymore. No one talk as the golf car drop them in front of the building were the interview was gonna be, as they walk in the room the press started asking questions.

"Hey, Derek, how can you remember the plays when you can't remember you have a son?" A ESPN reporter ask Derek before Derek and Isaac had sat down.

"Derek, what is an 8-year-old boy doing in a nightclub at 3:00 in the morning?" A ABC reporter ask as Derek frown with so many questions about yesterday accident, jeez.

"Thank you. Thank you guys so much for coming out. Great questions, by the way. Thank you. As you all know by now,  
I've recently learned I'm a father. And clearly, I'm still getting the hang of things." Derek said with a smile which just got the ESPN reporter angry.

"That's not an excuse, Derek." the reporter said pissed.

"But you better believe that Isaac's nightclub evenings are behind him. Now, who's number one on the field and number one in your heart?" Derek said with a frown as he got and told Isaac softly, "Let's go." but Isaac didn't stood up.

"Can I say something, please?" Isaac said as softly as Derek had said let's go.

"No. Let's go." Derek said as he got off the stage but Isaac didn't follow as he grab his microphone.

"Hi, everybody, I'm Isaac, the one who'll be going to bed early from now on." Isaac said which made the press laugh softly while Derek and Erica stood by the door. "My dad didn't have much of a heads-up on this whole father thing and he is still getting the hang of things. But it's like everything else in his life. He never says 'no' I mean, he's teaching me that you can do anything if you've got motivation  
and determination. And the place where that starts is right here, in the heart." Isaac said as he made a tiny heart with his hands and put it above his heart which made the press 'aww'. "You're the world's greatest father." Isaac said as he walk towards Derek and warp his arms around Derek's waist. When they were outside Erica said with a huge smile,

"That was really good." Derek said as Isaac remove his arms from Derek's waist.

"It's going to cost you." Isaac said as he pull out Derek's iPhone from his pants pocket. 


	4. Chapter Four

It took Isaac a couple days to convince Derek to take him to ballet school for males but it did happen. As they went into class Derek laugh as he saw rows and rows of young boys stretching in thin ballet clothes. "Come on, this isn't a sport. Football. Football's a sport." Derek said with a dark laugh as they notice the ballet teacher walking towards them.

"Excuse me. Hi. Can I help you?" said the teacher who was a female.

"Hello. This is Isaac." Derek said as he pointed at Isaac, who whisper 'hi'. "And he's here for this. So, I guess I'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye." Derek said as he left Isaac with the teacher and started walking towards the studio doors.

"Well, class started 15 minutes ago, we don't accept students without an audition, and that happened last month, so I'm really sorry." The teacher said as she notice that Isaac eyes started damping when Derek pull out his wallet.

"I'm sure maybe we can work something out? Money's no object, as you probably know." Derek explain as he put two bills of twenty from his wallet as a tip. The teacher sigh as she accept the money and told Derek with a smile,

"Okay, the thing is that this is a professional school, and...that's very nice. Thank you." Then she said to Isaac, "Go change, go on, go change." Isaac smile as he went to the locker room and the teacher told Derek. "Let me see how he does today. Okay?" Derek nod as he trying leaving but the teacher clean her throat and point towards the chairs. Where a bunch of blushing and giggling mothers were sitting, "The moms sit over there." With a frown Derek move over there,

"Excuse me." Derek said when the moms didn't move to give him a seat, "Thank you." Derek said with frown when the moms move away then squish him in. The teacher start teaching as soon as Isaac was in his place,

"And one, two, three, very long..." The teacher said as the students pull their right leg over their head, not many students were able to but Isaac could. "Come on, come on." The teacher told the students that couldn't raise their leg higher while the others who did rest. After she notice some students wouldn't she switch stretching and now the students needed to bend down. "And one, two, three, four." When they finish she told her close with a huge smile, "Thank you. Beautiful class, everybody. Beautiful." The teacher who Derek found out her name was Paige from a mom next to her drank from her water bottle as the children dress. As Isaac came out Paige said to him, "Isaac, come here. Can I tell you that was so, so good." Paige told Isaac excited as Isaac had become one of her best dancers.

"Thank you." Isaac said as he saw Derek start walking towards them as the moms still sitting still stare at Derek like a predator but Derek didn't care or didn't notice.

"Our next big performance is in three weeks. But if you promise me that you're going to work extra, extra, super, super, hard, we'd love to have you." Paige said happily as Isaac started nodding happily.

"I'll come every single day." Isaac said as he grab his bag when his dad was behind his teacher.

"All day, every day." Derek said with a smirk as he notice that Paige jump a bit.

"Well, it is a ballet school, not a childcare facility." Paige said with a frown as look at Derek, "And when we make a commitment to a student, we ask that the parents make a commitment to the school. Can you do that?" Paige said as she looked around for Isaac's mom as she didn't want Derek to be the person she needed to talk to.   
"Well, I think you can make a little exception for me-" Derek started saying but Paige cut him off which made him growl, "-and why is that?" Paige said with a frown as she put her hands on her hips.

"You don't know who I am?" Derek ask not believing that one person in Boston didn't fucking know who he was, no way. Paige just stare at him confused which made the moms behind gasp, "I'm Derek Hale, baby! The quarterback of the Boston Rebels." Derek said but Paige still looked confused, "Number one on the field and number one  
in your pretty little heart." Derek said as he made a heart with his hands which just made Isaac tug his leg. "No? Nothing?" Derek ask angry which just made Paige more confused, "Odd!" As Derek start moving towards the door with Isaac behind him, when Paige scream at him.

"Well, don't you know who I am?" Paige ask which Derek said no as he has never seen her before.   
"I'm Paige Krasikeva, the lady with the ballet school, the one that doesn't accept any new students full-time unless she knows for a fact that the parents are going to help out." Paige told Derek as she raise her eyebrows as if daring him to say otherwise.

"That's fine. Fine. I promise. Whatever. Let's go." Derek said as he grab Isaac's hand and walk towards the studio with a frown. When they were in the car's safely Derek said surprise.   
"Who doesn't know who Derek Hale is? She must be living under a rock." Derek said as he check the car's clock which announce 3:40 which he believe he had enough time for the soccer game at 6:00.

**At Derek's Apartment After Six**

"Raef will take it this time." Boyd said as he was eating through his second bowl of salt chips as they watch the soccer game.

"He shoots! Come on!" Scott said as they got closer to the plasma as a player in the team they were cheering for ran towards the goalie.

"Yeah!" They scream as the ball went in and Derek excuse himself,

"I'll be back." But before leaving he notice Scott wiping his hands on the under part of his couch. "Hey, keep this clean. Use the napkins." Derek said as he through him a bunch of napkins which Scott gave him a glare as he wipe the nachos cheese. "Don't look at me like that. Use a napkin." Derek return the glare and walk towards his guest bathroom to relive himself. As he was at the bathroom Scott told Pup,

"Yeah, you tell him. You tell him, Pup. Mean old Daddy." Scott said as Pup lick Scott's fingers free from nacho cheese.

"Let's get Scott." Boyd told Jackson as he grab a Coke from the coffee table with a deviously smirk as he start shaking it and Jackson just laugh softly. "Scott, you want a soda?" Scott raised his head from where he was lay by Pup.

"Huh?" Scott asked confused but when he saw the close Coke Boyd had on his hands said, "Yeah. Yeah, thanks." Scott said as he caught the Coke mild air and open it, when it explode as he open it. "Oh..." As Jackson through him a ball of dry napkins at Scott with a comment,

"That's refreshing." Jackson as Derek came out from the bathroom and scoffed as he saw the mess.

"Good one." Derek said to Scott.

"What's up, Derek?" Scott said as he cross his legs and drank the rest of his Coke, looking up at the game like nothing had happen.

"I don't know, Scott. What do you think? That's a $40,000 couch. I asked you to be careful!" Derek said as he push Scott away and grab a wet rag, wiping the drying Coke away.

"Which bathroom should I use?" Scott ask as he pull his jeans that were glued to his thighs.

"The one off the trophy room." Scott nod as he ran as fast as he could in his wet jeans to the bathroom. There was a goal of the opposite team while Scott was still in the bathroom trying to save his jeans. When he came back there was only seven minutes left in the game clock, when their team came close to the opposite team's goal when the plasma change to another channel.

"Welcome to Mickey's Clubhouse." As the black mouse came on and his magical clubhouse came to life.

"What happened? Get it back! Get it back! Get the game back!" Boyd scream as Derek look for his iPod everywhere to change the channel back but couldn't think as Scott scream in the background.

"Get the mechanicals! The mechanicals. The mechanicals, Derek!"

"What are you doing?" Boyd scream as a million channels came by before they were even close to the soccer game.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! It's right there. See?" Derek said as the game was over and the score was 2:1 their team winning.

"Unbelievable! We missed it!" Boyd said angry as he put on his leather jacket on before drinking all of his coke.

"You gotta celebrate. Isaac." Derek said as he glare at Isaac who was drawing on a desk by the door.

"What did I do?" Isaac said as he pull out his huge puppy eyes.

"Thanks, Derek. Let's go, guys." Boyd said as he, Jackson, and Scott move towards the door not paying attention at Isaac.

"You don't have to leave. Where are you guys going?" Derek ask the guys just before they open the door and left the apartment. "What did I tell you about touching the remote?" Derek said as he walk towards Isaac and rip the coloring book from under Isaac body wait. "Bath. Bed. Now." Derek said pissed as he walk towards the living room and grab all the trash from the coffee table.


	5. Chapter Five

After Derek scream at Isaac, Isaac went to his temporary room to grab the clothes he needed for his bath. Isaac walk to Derek's shower room, it was huge with a huge bath the size of a pool almost the whole size of the room's floor. Isaac grab a bubbles bottle from open cabinets that were pinned against the walls.

"Just got to add a little bit of bubble bath." Isaac said as he open the bottle and adds more then half of the bottles contents because hello it was a have tub. And why otherwise would Derek have so many bottles of bubbles if you didn't need half of a bottle. "Not too much. That's good." Isaac said as he puts on the tap on the bottle and put it back to it's place in the shelf. Isaac just gave the bath at the most two minutes when he lost his patient then he press the pad next to door for it to go faster. "Perfect. This could take a while." Isaac said as he had forgotten his rubber ducks from his bag, don't look at him like that he's still young, and he walk towards his temporary room. While Derek was is the living room watching a interview about him and the team a couple days ago.

"But what really sets this future Hall of Famer apart-" Derek was cut off by Pup barks but he shut up soon enough. "Passion for the game." Derek was re saying what he had said in the interview a couple days ago when Pup started barking again and not quieting. "Pup, you know the rule, no barking when I'm on TV!" But Pup didn't quiet instead the barking came closer, when Derek look towards the hallway he found a bubble Pup. "Pup!" Derek said in surprise. "Pup!" Derek said while he follow Pup to the bathroom where the bubbles were close to crossing the door line. "Isaac!" Derek scream over the water so he press stop on the pad and when Isaac didn't respond he look at the bath dangerous. "Isaac! Isaac!" Derek scream before he jump in the bath looking for Isaac but came out with nothing as he look up he found himself staring at Isaac who stood by Pup all dry. "Isaac!" Derek said as he pull himself from the bath all wet and grab Isaac's arm. "I'm not going to yell." Derek said as he sat Isaac on a kitchen table's chairs. "We're going to have a very calm and rational discussion about all..." Derek words fade off as he saw his first football that was way older then Isaac himself. "You Bedazzled my football. You guys comfortable?" Derek scream as he found his dog and Isaac comfortably looking at him.

Derek was pissed as he sat on the couch he slept last night and would have to repeat once again. "Hale on the couch!" Derek scream as he got up and walk into his weights room, "This is ridiculous. I have to warm up. I have to practice." Derek said as he pull out a couple things to warm up his body. "I have a playoff game this weekend. Do you... Do you know what that means?" Derek ask Isaac as he stood by the door watching Derek carefully.

"My guess is that it means you have a playoff game this weekend." Isaac said as he grab a towel from the rows of towels on the shelves from him to do his own practice but that was a huge mistake.

"My dog, my bed, my car, my TV,  
my stereo... Is nothing sacred? My towel! My towel." Derek said as he rip the towel from Isaac's hands pissed. "This is all mine! It's all me! It's all mine! This is all me! This is my towel." Derek cuddle his towel to his chest as he glare at Isaac.

**That Weekend Playoff Game**

"Hi, everybody, I'm Tobias, along with Eric. We're here in the Mile High City where Denver hosts Boston in the first round of the playoffs. In what should be a tremendous showdown. We have a rematch of last year's Conference Final in which Denver narrowly escaped with a 34-30 victory." Tobias was cut off as Scott catch the football and ran down.

"He has the tight end screen, he side-arms it. The catch made by McCall. McCall on the run, picks up a blocker. And now, directing traffic... Nice cut. McCall down the sideline! And he's bounced out of bounds!" Eric said as a Denver's player push McCall out of bounds. "Yeah! Denver did it again! Oh, our boy looks great today. He's going to look even greater lounging poolside at the new Blake resort." Tobias said while Isaac was sat between Erica and another man.

"Let's just see how many Burger's Kings kiddie meals he sells first." The man told Erica as he look for Derek warming up.

"Do you work at Burger's Kings?" Isaac asking the man as he talk so proudly of Burger's King.

"I own Burger's King, honey." The man said all serious and for some reason he did believe the man in front of Isaac.

"My mom says..." Isaac started but was cut off by a elbow to his gut, "I mean, my dad says your Whopper rocks." Isaac said with a smile as he saw his dad ready to play.

"Yeah, they do! They rock. Come on! Kick it!" Said the man which Erica had called Peter many times.

"Hale out of the gun, takes a look. He has Boyd wide open. He's not going that way. Eric, I've never seen a quarterback who doesn't trust his wide receivers with a game on the line like this." Derek ran towards Denver's touchdown and soon the Boston's fans scream.

"Touchdown! It's all over! Boston has defeated Denver. All on the legs of Derek Hale, Boston advances to next week's divisional playoffs for the second year in a row. Now, will this be the year the Hale takes them all the way?" The announcers say as the fans of both teams start leaving the stadium.

**Next Day After Ballet Class**

"Isaac, are you okay? Why are you still here?" Paige said as she lock up the school as class had ended almost two hours ago and the city lights were turning on out in the streets.

"I guess Derek's running a little bit late from practice." Isaac said as his lower lip shivers when he understand Derek has forgotten him once again.

"What, two hours late? That's unacceptable. Come on, sweetie. Let's go." Paige said as they walk towards her car and she drive them to Derek's apartment. Paige knock on the door with a frown which grew bigger as she saw Derek wrap in a towel. "Mr. Hale?"

"Oh, no. Isaac." Derek said as he saw Isaac walk in the apartment pissed with his sport bag into the living room.

"Hey." scream Isaac as he turn on the plasma.

"Yeah, I guess practice ran a little longer than expected. Thanks, Paige." Derek said as he send Paige a sexy wink which got himself a glare from Paige.

"Mr. Hale, we need to talk about-" but she was cut off by Derek "-you know what? Why don't you just call me Derek?" Derek said trying to flirt but it didn't work with Paige.

"Stop it. Stop it." Paige said to Derek's flirting, "Mr. Hale, I informed you from the start that we are a ballet school, not a daycare center." Paige tired of having to eexplain this to Derek.

"Yeah! I got that. Mental note. I'm glad you told me. Now I know. Ballet school, not a daycare facility." Derek said with a smirk. "Sure, let me hook you up for your time, though. Isaac, go grab a hundo out of my bag.  
It's in my wallet, around the corner." Isaac with a groan got up from the couch to grab a hundo.

"I just knew you were one of those parents." Paige said as Derek give her the bill with a smirk.

"One of what parents?" Derek ask confused.

"The kind who thinks that his life is more important than anybody else's." Paige said angry.

"Look, lady. I don't know what kind of parent I am. All I know is I have an entire team... Scratch that, an entire city depending on me." Derek said as walk away from his door and Paige came inside.

"Yeah, you also have a son depending on you not to only take care of him, but to care about him. Okay?" Not believing that there was people who saw Derek as a mentor but he couldn't watch over his own child.

"Listen, I care about Isaac." Derek said as he walk inside the living room where Isaac sat on watching the plasma.

"Then prove it. I got it." Paige said as she call out from Isaac, "Your father here was telling me  
how excited he is to finally fulfill the commitment he made to support the school. And guess what? I've got the perfect job for him." Paige said with a teasing smirk.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry this chapter is so small but I gotta sleep earlier then before because I gotta work tomorrow morning at 5:30 am. Lol. Long day.

**At The Ballet School The Next Day**

"Cool." Isaac said trying not to laugh as Derek was dress in a tree costume as Paige laugh at loud.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. You're completely insane." Derek demand as he saw himself in the mirror in front, he looked terrible.

"You're a freakishly large man," Paige said which got Derek to glare at her with a frown, "and you're telling me you're incapable of playing a tree? Come on." Paige said which made Derek laugh.

"No, what I'm telling you is I am a serious athlete. Not a ballerina." Just as Derek had said those words had Paige twist her lips which made him dance in the tree costume as Isaac laugh from the ground. As Derek and Isaac were leaving the ballet school a couple hours later Paige call for Derek.

"Listen, Mr. Hale, your son has all the makings to be a professional dancer. He has passion, talent, discipline. I guess he inherited more than just your charm." Paige said with a serious tone as Derek nod and walk away with Isaac following him behind.

**Next Day**

"Where were you last night? You missed a great fight." Boyd say as they were watching another soccer game at Derek's apartment.

"Hey, man, you look like you were in a fight." Jackson asked as he came into the living room with a bowl popcorn limping.

"Well, you could've called. You never call anymore." Scott said as he grab two handfuls of popcorn then he put a hold handful of popcorn in his mouth before another handful came in.

"Dude, stop being such a chick." Boyd said with a laugh at Scott as he saw Derek pull away a toy from under him.

"Never thought someone so little could be so much work, huh?" Jackson ask Derek which Derek gave him a sweet smile as he rub his eyes.

"I don't know where to start." Derek said with a soft smile as he rub the bear ear softly. While Isaac phone rang in the room,

"Hello?" Stiles ask as soon as the phone call was pull up,

"Hi!" Isaac said happily as soon as he notice it was his mom calling he had missed talking to his mother every single day.

"Listen, I finally got to a phone.  
I want you to tell me everything." Stiles ask Isaac with a serious tone and Isaac gulp thinking that his mom knew everything.

"I don't know where to start." Isaac ask scared not knowing what his mother knew.

"How about those pictures you promised me? E-mail me right now. I have to see you." Stiles said excited and sad as she hasn't seen her baby in almost a week which freak her out.

"Okay, hold on." Isaac told his mom as he press the email icon and send her a couple pictures she has taken in his ballet class away from Derek. "I just sent them." Isaac said as it announce that the message was send when Isaac heard footsteps outside his door so he lied at his mom with pain. "You're breaking up. I love you." Isaac said as a tear fell down his cheek not knowing when he would be able to hear his mother's voice.

"Wait, wait. No, no, Isaac! Honey..." But soon Stiles understood that their call would be cutting sooner then either wanted. "I love you, too." Isaac didn't say as he hang up the call and hide it right before the door open.

"We need to talk. Follow me." Derek said with a poker face and Isaac stand up from the bed, following Derek. In the hallway near the guest rooms Derek said "I need my bed back." Derek said with a smile as he open one of the guest rooms and oh my gosh it had everything he want but Stiles didn't have money for it.

"Wow! That is awesome! I love it! Love it. I love this room. This is awesome." Isaac said with a huge smile as he ran towards a desk with a ton of stuff animals of all size next to his stuff bear. "It's beautiful. Thanks, Derek." Isaac said as he sat on his teen bed where Derek sat next to him. 

"You're welcome. Look, Isaac, you know the whole 'playbook for the house' thing?" Derek ask which Isaac nod, "No more buttonhooks in the kitchen. You see, the quarterback is supposed to know the playbook better than anybody. But you and I, you've been playing kid your entire life. I just joined the dad team, and I'm still learning all these plays." Derek said which made Isaac laugh because Derek still thought growing up a child was a football game.

"No kidding." Which got himself a glare from Derek which made Isaac laugh, "All right."

"Listen, sometimes a quarterback has got to think on his feet and call an audible, okay? And..." Derek frown as he couldn't get out all the things he had in mind in words. "Here, this. When the linebackers are creeping up to blitz and all of a sudden you've got to call an audible to change the play, you go around and you score!" Derek said as he was mostly glad with what he had said.

"All right, it's kind of like, just like in life. Sometimes things get thrown at you unexpectedly. Then you got to call an audible." Isaac said quietly.

"You got to learn on the go." Derek said as he thought to himself about what he could change in his lifestyle.

"Derek?" Isaac ask the breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Derek wonder what was going threw Isaac's mind.

"What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?" Isaac ask Derek the same question he had ask him on the first day.

"Well, I-" Derek was gonna answer but he was cut off by the voicemail machine. "You have one incoming message." Derek smile at Isaac. "Hold that question, all right?" Derek was able to say before he was cut off by recorded Derek, "This is the Alpha. Do your thing." And a voicemail came in,

"Hey, baby, it's Kate. I'm in Boston. I be there at 6:00." Shit was gonna hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate's back (evil laugh). Hi guys before you go I have questions. 
> 
> 1) Do you want Paige and Derek to date? (Yes or No)
> 
> 2) Do you want Stiles and Derek end together in the end? (Yes or No) 
> 
> 3) If no in number two, do you want Derek and Paige to end together in the end? (Yes or No)
> 
> 4) What do you want as the reason Derek and Stiles lasted so little married. Maybe because Derek thought it was the best as he was a no body in NFL and wish a better life for Stiles. 
> 
> Please answer all the questions below in the comments section, don't forget to leave kudos. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Kate!" Scream Derek as pull out his phone and check his time, "I got 15 minutes." As he walk out of Isaac's room and in to the living room cleaning away the mess that Boyd, Jackson, and Scott had left behind. Isaac followed Derek and ask,

"Who's Kate?" But Derek didn't pay attention as he worry more about the time, "I got 15 minutes." So Isaac re ask his question, "Who's Kate?" But Derek was still paying attention at the time only as he repeated '5:45'. As Derek collect a pile of Isaac's toys from the living room "Listen, she's a friend. I'm gonna need you to clean up all this. Hide it in your room and you go, too. And you play hide-and-seek with that, and just make sure they're all gone." Derek said as he went to the kitchen and pull out ingredients to make a pepperoni pizza.

"Is Kate your girlfriend?" Isaac ask after he put his stuff away in his room as he saw Derek fighting with a bag of cheese.

"Do you mind?" Derek ask about him having a girlfriend as he rip the bag open which made cheese fly in all directions.

"No, no, no, no, maybe, yes." Isaac said as he had prepare for this because Derek had his own life here. But he knew Derek was gonna ask another question but Isaac was save by the bell. "Hi, you must be Betty. Derek has told me so much about you!" Isaac said with a smirk as Kate tried to come through the door but he get in her way.

"I'm Kate. What are you?" Kate said with frown and a bitchy tone.

"Isaac. Derek's son." Isaac said with a smirk.

"Derek's son?" Kate ask and Isaac just respond with a 'Mmm-hmm' and Kate kept talking, "How old are you anyway, four?" Isaac said with a smirk thinking she had won.

"How old are you, forty?" Isaac said as he pointed out his own forehead that was free of wrinkles.

"I'm 21." Kate said which Isaac knew that was just lies because she looked older.

"Are you Derek's long-lost child, too?" Isaac smile before Kate scream Derek's name with a sigh and Derek ran to the door with a fake smile.

"Bonsoir, Kate. Baby, welcome back!" Derek said as he gave Kate a kiss on the lips before checking her out, "You look gorgeous!" Derek said with a smirk that was supposed to look sexy.

"I know." Kate said as her nose twitch as they all smell the burn pizza Derek had tried baking.

"I see you've already met... Isaac." Derek said with a frown which broke Isaac's heart as Derek couldn't say the truth.

"Isaac, yes." Kate said as Derek pull out a chair from the table for her.

"I don't know what he's told you. Because he has such a wild imagination." Derek says as he pulls out the burnt pizza from the oven into the trash. "Either way, we have a lot to discuss over dinner." Derek said as he grab his jacket and Kate's arm.

"Where are we eating?" Isaac ask as he followed them to the hallway outside the apartment.

"You are going to eat over at the Jensens', across the hall." Derek said with a smile as he knock on the Jensens' door. "It's just like a restaurant over there. Only not so much." Derek just before the door was open and a woman with a sweet smile open the door.

"We going to miss you at dinner tonight." Kate said with a fake smile.

"It was a shock at first, but nothing's changed." Derek explain as they waited for the elevator.

"Nothing's changed." Kate said with sarcasm as she glare at the door where they drop Isaac at. "Isaac." Kate said.

"I'm still Derek. Still the alpha." Derek said as the waited for Derek's car and Kate gasp.

"You drive station wagon." Kate said as she looked for Derek's Camaro.

"What? A station wagon? That's not my car." Derek said. "Somebody's fired. I'm Derek Hale and somebody's fired." Derek thought this could be the worst that could happen today but then he heard the woman that he left Isaac with screaming his last name.

"Mr. Hale, wait! Mr. Hale." Derek was already pissed.

"What!" Scream Derek as he turn around and saw the woman with Isaac.

"I'm sorry, but I guess Isaac's allergic to our dog." The woman said afraid.

"Oh, he's allergic to the dog. He's allergic to the dog." Derek said with a fake smile as he grab Isaac with force. "Oh, really? Well you're not allergic to Pup." Derek said as he grab Isaac a little harder and said, "excuse us." to Kate and the woman as the walk back to his apartment. "Bed. Now." Derek said pissed at Isaac.

"I'm not even tired." Isaac said as Derek pushed him in Isaac's room.

"To think you walked out on my mom just to hang around with the sorry likes of that." Isaac said crying.

"What did you just say?" Derek said as he raised his hand as if he was gonna hit Isaac.

"To think you walked out-" Isaac was gonna repeated what he said first but Derek cut him off, "-I didn't walk out on your mom.   
She walked out on me." Derek said softly.

"Oh, really?" Isaac said with sarcasm, "Because she said you were self-centered. And selfish. And that everything always had to be about you. She said your head was so swollen, she was surprised they made a helmet big enough to fit." Isaac said crying.

"She said that?" Derek ask Isaac because he never though he had a beg head.

"And more." Isaac said angry.

"You know, it's all coming back to me. Of course. Everything. All the talking and the arguing and the complaining. And you know what? You're just like her!" Derek said as it hurt knowing that Isaac was the same like Stiles.

"What else?" Isaac said with sarcasm but he wanted to know his mom as he missed her like crazy.

"You think you're right about everything! Just like her!" Derek said as he missed her, his first love. "You scrunch your nose when you get angry just like her!" Derek said crying and screaming.

"Keep it coming." Isaac said as he blow his nose.

"You're always working on me  
with those big brown eyes... Well, I actually like that, it's really cute." Derek said as Isaac give him puppy eyes, "But it doesn't matter, because it's just like her!" Derek said as he start pacing.

"Is that all you got?" Isaac said as he stood up.

"And then you get inside people's minds, and you drive them crazy! Just like her." Derek scream as he walk out from Isaac's room with him following close by.

"Well, at least I got a mind,  
because if I didn't, I'd be just like you!" Isaac scream.

"Well, I'm lucky, because as far as I'm concerned, you are nothing like me!" Derek said with hate but in fact he's jealous that Isaac is nothing like him.

"Good! Because I am sick of it here." Isaac said as he walk towards his room again.

"What do you want from me? Don't turn your back on me, little man. Tell me what you want!" Derek scream at Isaac as he went into his room and grab his door.

"My mom!" Isaac scream before closing the door on Derek's face crying.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Hey, open the door." Derek said softly as he knock on the door and Pup scratch the door. The door open for a couple seconds and Pup ran inside the room. Before Derek tried getting inside the door was lock once again. "Thanks a lot, Pup. Traitor." Derek went to his bedroom and pull out a guitar from his closet that he had kept there before he had even married Stiles. He practice a little bit then he walk to the still locked door and start singing,

_Are you lonesome tonight,_   
_Do you miss me tonight?_   
_Are you sorry we drifted apart?_   
_Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day_   
_When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?_

Derek sigh as he didn't hear anything from inside the room for a long time, "I wonder why I am singing this for, when you will not even open the door." Derek said as he wish what would Stiles say if she had been seeing this scene.

"I don't want to see you." Isaac said crying as Derek could hear Pup's whines in the background.

"Well, how about you open the door with your eyes close." Detek said heartbreak thinking about looking for the keys to the room if this didn't help when he heard footsteps and the door unlocking. He gave Isaac a couple seconds for him to get as comfortable as possible before he open the door, it broke his heart seeing his child laying under his cover crying and a smaller ball which meant that Pup laid there. "See, that wasn't so bad."

_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_   
_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

"Won't you open your eyes give your dad a surprise." Derek said as he remove the covers from Isaac and Pup. Derek notice that Isaac eyes were closed, so he softly rub Isaac jaw. "Tell me Isaac are you lonesome tonight?" Derek said and Isaac open his big eyes softly which made his eyelashes stick to each other. "There they are. Big and brown." Derek said as he thought about his lovely first wife.

"Do I really have my mommy's eyes?" Isaac said as he left Derek rap his arms around Isaac.

"Yeah. You bet. You also have  
her crazy long eyelashes, too. And every time you bat those things, there's a huge hurricane in Hawaii. See, look at that. Three houses just blew away on Oahu. It's on the news." Which made Isaac laugh which made Derek's heart fix, his mission was complete.

"My mom said she fell in love with you because of your guitar playing. That you sounded just like Elvis." Isaac said with a soft smile as he thought about his mom, thought he would be seeing her in a couple days.

"Well, what do you think?" Derek said with a teasing tone as he played his guitar.

"I think she was tone-deaf and you sound more like a wounded moose than the King." Isaac said with a giggle as Derek tickle him as he repeated,

"A wounded moose?" Derek said as he kept tickling Isaac which just said 'mmm-hmm' as he made the sound of a wounded moose which made Isaac smile. "There's that smile I've been waiting for. I would do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face." Derek said as he put Isaac's head on his chest which made Isaac giggle.

"Anything?" Isaac ask Derek with a teasing smile. And that's why Derek found himself the next morning in the biggest mall building a bear in a shop with Isaac. Derek ended spending close to 500 dollars in the shop with buying clothes for Isaac's new stuff zebra. After that Derek was found in the stadium's locker room listening to coach Finstock with the team while Isaac played on the ground with his new zebra.

"Indianapolis claims that they're  
going to send us on a long vacation." Finstock told his team as he stood on a wood box he had brought from his office so he could feel taller then his players. "But who's about to go fishing?" Finstock asked his team.

"They are!" The team scream.

"Who's about to hit the links?" Finstock ask his team.

"They are!" The team scream again.

"Who's going to win the championship?" Finstock scream lastly.

"They are!" Scream the team but when they notice what Finstock had said they respond, "We are!" happily. The team practice long hours which Isaac used playing when Boyd came to Isaac.

"Your turn, little one." Boyd said as they walk towards a bunch of huge heavy blockers that players had to push with all of their weight.

"I can't do it. I'm not big enough.  
My shoulders aren't strong enough." Isaac said as he tried to push but the blocker didn't even move a centimeter.

"Little one. You can do it. Your strength is in here." Boyd said as he pointed at Isaac's heart before getting behind the blocker with other teammates.

"Are you ready?" Boyd said and Isaac just gulp. To Isaac surprise the blocker did move which made Isaac smile.

"There you go. You're doing it." Boyd said as he was running backwards he call Derek out who stood by the coach watching the teammates. "Hey, Derek." Derek was surprise for sure watching his kid pushing a blocker that was four times heavier then himself and he smile wide. Soon time went by, Isaac and Derek work on ballet on their free time while working hard on football. That weekend they beat the Indianapolis and they advance on to the next Sunday's conference finals. They go training to ballet school with the moms staring down at Derek every chance they had. Derek had learn a couple days ago that the only reason Paige didn't give to cares about Derek beside Isaac was because she was happily married to a man by the name of Jordan Parrish. At ballet school she went by her non-married last name, which really surprise Derek a ton as he was older than her and still not close to being married.

It was the big day for ballet school and Derek had told his team two days ago that he was a tree. Which they laugh at him for a very long time as Isaac cuddle next to him and Jackson smile from another couch close by. In the big day Paige hand Derek a pair of ballet clothes which Derek believe were Isaac's as they were tiny. Paige laugh, "No, no, no. Derek. Derek, this is for you." Derek frown as he stretch the small tights who were smaller then his bicep.

"No. No, in case you forgot, I'm a 'freakishly' large man and these are 'freakishly' small tights." Derek tried to explain but Paige just laugh as she push him in a guys stall and lock for him before she left the stall. As Derek took his sweet time putting on his really small tights, Derek open the stall's door to find Isaac with his clothes in his arms. Derek understood what was happening, Isaac was getting shy knowing that people would be watching him in a couple minutes. Paige soon came by when there was ten minutes before the show begin, Derek didn't have to ask how many were out there.

"Full house." Paige said and left knowing that this was gonna be a Derek and Isaac's moment.

"You know, Derek, I'm not feeling so good. We should just go home. Yeah, let's go home." Isaac said as he move towards his bag but was stop by Derek arm.

"Did I just hear the boy who forced me to learn pirouettes give up?" Derek said as he felt and saw Isaac shivering just about getting on stage.

"But I didn't think there were  
going to be so many people." Isaac said just thinking that it was a full house tonight mostly because Derek Hall would be on stage as well.

"You just have pre-game jitters,  
that's all. All athletes have those. Even me." Derek just told Isaac one of his biggest secrets that Stiles and now Isaac.

"You do?" Isaac ask Derek believing he was just lying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Come here, honey. Stand up." Derek said as he pulled him next to him, "We've worked way too hard to quit now." Derek said as he looked at the stage curtain.

"I know." Isaac respond still nervous as he stare at the stage curtain.

"All right, all right. All right. Listen, I don't care how ridiculous either of us looks out there, okay? We're going to go out on the stage, and we're going to dance our tutus off. Because my son's no quitter." Derek said proud.

"No, he's not." Isaac reassured himself.

"And he never says no." Derek said as he pushed Isaac towards the boys stalls to change.

"Okay." Isaac said quietly as he changes clothes throwing his normal ones over the door at Derek.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen Derek Hale?" Boyd ask from behind Derek which gladly got himself the middle finger from Derek.

"Oh. Wait, no wait. That is the stupidest outfit I've ever seen." Scott said laughing as he check the tights that left nothing to imagination.

"Stupid is a mean word, Mr. McCall." Isaac said not missing a beat as he came out from the stall.

"I didn't say "stupid. " I said "stupidest. " Look it up." Jackson replied which Derek and Boyd move away cause this would become a argument.

"Hey, Boyd. What are you guys doing here?" Derek ask hoping the rest of the team hadn't come as well.

"What are we doing here? Derek, did you really think the team was going to miss this?" Boyd said with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, you should've said no, Derek. You should've said no." Scott said as he came with Isaac wrap around and biting him through his shirt.

"Did you say "team"?" Derek said panicking.

"Hmm." Boyd said with a smirk as he walk away with a pissed Scott that rub the bites Isaac left on him.

"Don't panic. No panic." Derek said as the show started and the team wolf whistle at him as soon he join the stage, he wish he could give them the middle finger. Derek kept repeating to himself through the whole play,  
"Power of the father. Power of the father." Soon enough the play was over and people scream bravo while the team whistle. Now he remove one more thing from his 'do list' now Super Bowl.


	9. Chapter Nine

Derek and Erica were sitting on the couches in the living room watching the news about Boston winning the game.

"Well, Alex, after their impressive victory Derek Hale and all of Boston will finally get the chance at that coveted trophy, which has eluded them for all these years." The other guy told Alex just before they show a picture of Derek in practice.

"Aw, there's my number-one  
quarterback." Erica said with a proud smile as it later show that Boston would be in the Super Bowl. "We did it! We're going! You may be the world's greatest football player, but I'm the world's greatest agent." Erica said excited as she turn off the plasma and turned towards Derek with her knees shaking.

"What's up?" Derek said excited wanting to know Erica's news.

"We're about to make Tiger's endorsements look like minimum wage. All you have to do is, A, win the championship game-" Erica was cut off by Derek "-Details." But Erica kept talking as if Derek hadn't said anything as Isaac join them. "B, right after you win, look straight into the camera and say, "I'm going to Burger's King." Erica saw that Isaac was gonna open his mouth, mostly a bad comment of Burger's Kings. "That's it. An instant 25 million." Erica said with a smirk knowing it meant 10 million from that check of 25 million.

"Erica, for the record, Burger's King makes kids fat and gives them gas." Isaac said with a innocent smile as he was still able to say his mean comment.

"Zip it before I wrap another one of those things around your mouth." Erica said as she watch Derek wrap a scarf around Isaac's neck softly and they walk down the apartment complex to Derek's car.

"I'm going to Burger's King." Derek said with a smile as he slid into the driver seat, Isaac in the backseat and Erica in the passenger seat.

"Twenty-five million. Done." Erica said as Derek drive to a new Italian restaurant.

"Eight years old and already going to the Super Bowl like that, huh?" Erica said with a huge smile as she order her food with Derek and Isaac.

"Yeah, unfortunately Isaac's going to be home by then. His mom gets back from Africa in a few days." Derek said wishing that Isaac would stay longer and Stiles would have come pick Isaac here instead.

"Well, can't you just go home  
after the game?" Erica ask wondering why Isaac couldn't miss a couple days more.

"No, I have to get back before she does." Isaac said without thinking but before he could say anything else he took out a bite from his dessert.

"What did you say?" Derek said pissed. "You said you'd have to get back before she does?" Derek said pushing away his plate.

"Mmm?" Isaac said as he took another bite from his dessert which for some reason made his stomach hurt.

"Isn't your mom picking you up?" Erica wonder as she bite her sugar free lime pie.

"Well-" Isaac started but Derek cut him off, "-Isaac." Derek demand. "I was planning to tell you, Derek. I really was, but... Actually, it's a really funny story.  
You're going to love it." Isaac said as he thought of a way to have this conversation with Derek without getting him to angry.

"Quit stalling." Derek demand as he stare at Isaac which dare Isaac to lie at him once again.

"I'm supposed to be studying at a special ballet program this month but instead, I snuck away to come meet you." Isaac said as he took another bite from his dessert.

"You ran away?" Erica and Derek scream together which made a bunch of people stare at them confused about the screaming.

"Yummy dessert." Isaac said as he took the last bite which now his stomach burned from the inside out.

"Is your mom even in Africa?" Derek ask not knowing if she was in LA or in Africa.

"About that-" Isaac tried explaining but he was cut off once again by Derek, "What have you done?" Derek screaming not caring if people looked at him.

"Okay, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation and everybody-" Erica tried thinking about a way to get out of this problem but she was cut off by Derek, "-the press is going to eat me alive. What a stupid, stupid, stupid thing for you to do. Did you ever stop and think about  
how this was going to impact me?" Derek said as he stood up and noticing Isaac start coughing while holding his stomach tight. "Oh, stop it. That's not going to work this time. You're in serious trouble." Derek said as Erica stood from her seat and kneel next to Isaac as people pile around them.

"Okay, he's sweating like crazy. He's coughing. His lips are swelling." Erica said as she check Isaac's pulse which was getting lower and lower.

"Oh, come on. Don't fall for that.  
He's a little world-class performer." Derek said but he fear for Isaac life as he started moving towards Isaac slowly.

"I don't think he's acting right now. Give me one second." Erica said as she put her cold hands over Isaac's burning cheeks. "Are you allergic to something?" Erica said slowly trying to catch Isaac's attention.

"Nuts." Isaac whisper softly as Erica nod and grab Isaac spoon, cutting slowly a couple crumbs of his dessert where she found small pieces of nuts.

"The dessert has nuts. Take him to the hospital. Come on." Erica told Derek who grab Isaac in his strong arms as she pay the the bill and follow Derek with their jackets.

"Hospital. Where's the nearest hospital?" Derek ask Erica because right now he couldn't remember anything besides having to take Isaac somewhere save.

"Ninth and Woodrow. I'll get the car." Erica said as she push people around so she could get to the front and order the workers to grab their car but she found Derek running away. Erica follow him as much as she could with her heels so she scream at Derek after a couple blocks. "Where you going? What are you doing?" But Derek didn't pay attention as he soon left Erica around as he ran towards the hospital. After a couple minutes of running Derek got to the hospital with Isaac that struggle to take oxygen to his young lunges.

"Help! My son needs help! Help!" Derek screams which gets the attention of a Doctor who was checking a couple folders with two nurses.

"What do we got here?" the young Doctor asked as he check Isaac breathing and a hospital stretcher was brought next to Isaac. They took Isaac's small body from Derek's arms into the way bigger stretcher.

"Help. He's allergic. He can't breathe. He's allergic to nuts." Derek explain as he felting like he was gonna faint watching how his child fight for his breath like a fish out of the water.

"Looks like an anaphylactic reaction." The Doctor said as he check a couple more things and Derek kept repeating,

"She can't breathe." and Derek notice that the Doctor wanted to check Isaac's throat but he couldn't so Derek said, "Baby. Baby, open up your mouth." crying.

"Airway's almost closed. Let's move him." The Doctor told the male nurses that were pushing the stretcher and towards a couple female nurses, "Ten liters non-rebreather mask." and soon were out of Derek's vision were he prayed Isaac name. Derek didn't remember when another nurse took him to a waiting room where the whole team and Erica were.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about not posting this sooner.

Derek didn't even notice that tears were running down his cheek until he tasted salt on his mouth.

"It's going to be fine. They're going to take good care of him." Jackson reassured Derek as he took the seat next to him as he was one of the only players in the team who had kids and understood Derek. It was funny to Derek that in shows time went by when there was a scene in a hospital but in real life the clock went by as when it's the last day of school and the clock is taking it's time. A couple hours later another older and more experience doctor came to the waiting room.

"Isaac Stilinski's father?" The doctor asked and the whole team stood up which confused the doctor a lot. Derek took a step at front,

"I'm Isaac's dad." The doctor nod with a poker face not showing emotion which made Derek and the team worry as they didn't know if he was hiding good news or bad news of Isaac's health.

"Your son is responding well to the treatment. We're going to keep him overnight just to be sure, but he'll be fine." The doctor said with a soft smile as he saw all those strong men in the waiting room muscles lose the tense they had for the young boy.

"Thank you so much. Thank you." Derek said as he dried his tears knowing that he hasn't fail to Stiles and to himself but then he saw the doctor face turn even more serious then before which sacred Derek.

"You were really, really lucky this time." The doctor said as he handed Derek a brochure that was called 'My child has food allergies' in red bold letters.

"He's going to be all right." Derek said relieved as he turn around and faced the whole team who had happy tears in their eyes about knowing that Isaac was alright. After those news they all went back to their seats and waited to be able to visit Isaac in her hospital room, Derek was reading the brochure that talk about the six steps of having your kid fine with food allergies. When Derek felt this cold and negative feeling when the doors to the hospital open. Derek heard the voice of someone he thought he would never hear in his life even if it was harsh now.

"Please tell me Isaac's all right." Derek believe Stiles was more beautiful then so many years ago when they were married which was almost a decade ago but know she beautiful. Stiles was a woman now, as she was hitting twenty six in a couple months from now. Being a mother has change her body a ton, which was better then the body she had before.

"He's going to be-" Erica had started say as she frown at Derek as he was rather checking Stiles out instead of talking about Isaac's health to her. Which Derek cut Erica off as he had gotten on board once again. "-he's going to be fine. The doctor says that he's going to be fine." Which really just made Stiles more angry then before as she march towards Derek red face.

"You're lucky I haven't called the police." Stiles said pissed as the hospital door open and Heather came through the door which, what the hell, because Isaac has told him the day he got here that Heather was died.

"Heather?" Derek whisper softly as he was seeing the Stilinski's sisters in front of him.

"I got home early, and I see you and Isaac. Your faces plastered  
on the front of every magazine. I called Isaac a hundred times  
yesterday. He didn't answer. I flew out here, got off the plane,  
and I see all of this on the news." Stiles ramble angry as he still couldn't believe Heather was buying herself a bag of chips from the machine by the father wall. Derek wanted to ask if she was a ghost.

"Heather?" Derek whistle a little louder which pissed Stiles more.

"Is that all you can say for yourself, 'Heather'?" Stiles asked pissed still as she walk till they were face to face, meaning her face next to his chest which was one of his favorite things about them as a couple.

"I...I thought you were dead." Derek asked Heather as she walk across the waiting room and sat next to Boyd. Which made Stiles frown as his attention wasn't on her like she wanted which Derek really loved about her.

"I can assure you, I'm not dead." Heather said before she stole the abandoned magazine from Boyd's lap and start reading it from the beginning as if she had a lot of time to finish it.

"How did you find him?" Stiles asked Derek wanting to know every single detail.

"I didn't. He found me." Derek said as he wonder way John wasn't here as he was Isaac's grandpa. "Wait a minute. Is your dad still in LA?" Derek wonder, which he regret as he saw Stiles' eyes damping at the mention of her dad and Heather back become tense as she acted as if she was still reading.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Stiles asked Derek which he respond no to, "Derek, my dad died to a heart attack six months ago." Stiles said as she broke down as she still couldn't believe that her dad was gone and she wouldn't ever see him alive in this life again. Derek wrap his arms around Stiles' still lean waist and took a breath full of Stiles' honey shampoo hair which he has mess over the past eight years. Derek had left Stiles cried as much as she wanted in his arms, but stop as soon as they had permission to visit Isaac in two to his room. "Oh, Isaac." Stiles said as she ran in the room in her high heels and hug Isaac a ton. A couple minutes after a ton of hugs and kissed from both Stiles and Derek they sat on the hard cold stupid hospital chairs when Stiles stared the interview with Isaac. "So when we got to LA international airport, I put you into the plane which was gonna take you to Texas." Stiles said as she thought of the day that felt like it had happen months ago which in fact was only a couple weeks ago.

"I sort of e-mail the airport and changed the plane ticket." Isaac said with a small smile which he drop when he notice the frown on his mom's face, "Then a taxi in the airport here in Boston took me to Derek's." Isaac fade off his words as he notice that the frown on his mom's face became bigger with every sec.

"Where does everybodyat your ballet school think you are?" Stiles demanded as she start pacing on the room and Isaac gulp before answering.

"In Africa with you." Isaac's eyes start damping as he notice his mom getting cold towards him.

"The most important thing is that you're okay." Derek said with a tight smile as he stood up and stop Stiles' pacing because he knew she was working herself hard on this.

"But we're going to discuss  
everything else when we get home." Stiles said as she pull out her smartphone from her purse pulling out the Airline's app to grab some tickets for her and Isaac back to LA as soon as possible.

"Home?" Derek and Isaac ask confused as Derek rip the phone from Stiles' hands. Derek saw that the tickets were to LA in two days.

"Yes." Stiles said angry as she pull her smartphone free from Derek's hands. "As soon as Isaac's strong enough, we're going to go home." Stiles said angry as she confirm the plane tickets carefully this time.

"Hold on a sec. You can't come in here and think he's going to go home..." Derek said angry at Stiles but he saw Isaac staring at them from the side of his eye. "You know what? We're going to discuss the travel plans a little later." Derek said as he move the chairs back to their original place before moving to the door with Stiles.

"Right now, Isaac needs to get some rest." Stiles said with a soft smile as Derek open the door and both were at each others neck in the hallways.

"I'm telling you. It's terrible timing." Stiles scream at Derek as they walk into the family waiting room where the team still sat with Heather and Erica.

"It's absolutely terrible timing.  
With the-" Derek was cut off by Boyd as he was gonna bring up the Super Bowl, "-I'm gonna go  
get everybody some coffee." Then he ask Stiles, "Do you want some coffee?" Stiles nodded and say,

"Double non-fat latte." Stiles said and raised her eyebrows when Derek laugh like it was a joke.

"Okay. Okay." Derek said as he raised his arms. Stiles breath in deeply,

"Forget about timing. I don't care about the game. I just care about him." Stiles explain as she pointed towards Isaac's room as she was anger of this problem.

"All right. I understand. But if you could just leave it to-" Derek was cut off Erica who Stiles was getting tried of like so many years ago. "Can we talk?" Erica ask which was more like a demand and Derek nod grabbing Stiles. They walk into Isaac's room where he was sound as sleep,

"Are you saying you want Isaac  
to live here with you?" Stiles said crying not understanding way Derek was being so rude.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Derek said as Erica just check the conversation from her spot.

"You haven't even been in his life." Stiles demanded.

"That's not my fault. I didn't even know he existed! And we've come such a long way in a short time." Derek said defending himself.

"What, you mean since a month ago when you left him in a bar?" Stiles said with sarcasm her best weapon.

"I am not the same man that I was." Derek tried explaining.

"Or an hour ago when he almost died on your watch?" Stiles said with sarcasm as she raised her eyebrows.

"This is about Isaac, what's best for him." Derek said knowing that Erica would be and his side in this problem.

"And he needs to be in a stable home with someone who's known him his whole life." Stiles said with a smug as she wouldn't fell in the traps Derek and Erica were laying out to catch Stiles.

"Isaac needs his father. He needs me." Derek said with a smug as well as he knew Erica hated growing without a father so she wanted the rest of the kids to grow with fathers.

"Of course. It'll be a huge distraction. And ugly. Child custody fights always are." Erica said trying to scared Stiles into letting Isaac stay here. "Derek will be dragged through the mud.  
His endorsements torpedoed. He's worked too hard to have it end like this. I just don't see him  
getting through this." Erica said trying to make Stiles guilty about Derek possible losing a job that he work for so long.

"My hard work goes down the drain." Derek said with puppy eyes that still work on her sometimes but not on this subject not when they are trying to take away her baby.

"That's not your decision to make, I'm Isaac mother." Stiles as she turn around ready to leave through the door but Derek grab her arm tighter.

"I missed eight years of Isaac's life. And I'm not going to miss any more. And I will fight for this." Derek said as he turn Stiles around and shoving her against the wall like when they first met.

"Oh, that would be a great thing  
to put him through, don't you think?" Stiles said repeating what Erica was pointing at only minutes ago. "Do you have any idea how to take care of a child?" Stiles asked making it believe like she was giving it a second thought now.

"I've been doing it for a month now!" Derek demanded.

"And look where we're standing, Derek." Stiles said as she did a motion with his hands when he notice Isaac looking at them from the hospital bed not knowing how long has he been awake. Stiles push at Derek's chest which surprise him, she walk towards Isaac. "Hey, Isaac, you're awake. How you feeling?" Stiles asked as she touch his forehead.

"I'm okay." Isaac smile softly as he felt his mom touches after a month and a half. "I want to go home." Isaac which surprise the three adults.

"Okay." Stiles said as she grab a hair and sat next to him, "No problem. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow." Stiles said as she grab Isaac's small hand and trace his tender young fingers.

"I want to go home now mom." Isaac said as pat the space next to him for his mom as he wanted to feel her warmth that Derek never gave him on his own.

"Isaac, if it's... If it's what I said at the restaurant, honey, I didn't mean that." Derek said as that could be the one reason Isaac would not want to stay with him as he has been so happy with him.

"I just want to go home with mom. I never should've come here." Isaac said as he started crying on Stiles neck and Stiles warp her arms around Isaac's body.

**At Derek's Apartment Complex Building In The Front**

"Take care of him and yourself, will you?" Derek said as he waited for Stiles to nod and turn around as he couldn't see Stiles and Isaac leaving. In side the taxi the driver said,

"Hey, you know who lives in this building? Derek Hale, the quarterback. How about that, huh?" The driver said with a smile as he drove them towards Boston international airport.


	11. Chapyer Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter for today.

A couple hours after Isaac and Stiles had left Derek found himself supposedly watching the news. Derek could hear Pup barking in what used to be Isaac's bedroom, "Come on, Pup." Derek said which just made the barking louder and now he could hear scratching as well. "Pup." Derek said in warning but it didn't work so he got up from his seat and walk towards the bedroom that broke Derek's heart. "Pup, not tonight. Come on, Pup." Derek said just as he walk in the room to find Pup's almost whole body under Isaac's bed. "Pup, there's nothing under there. He's gone. Come on." Derek said as he stared pulling on Pup's behinds legs just to find Isaac's bag hold tight in Pup's strong jaw. "Is that his bag?" Derek asked Pup who just stare at him with his huge brown puppy eyes, confused. Derek unzip the bag and found the notebook Isaac had written his answers from the first day which had it's whole front cover fill with a picture of Boston, the team and Derek. Derek turn the notebook open and on the page had a question that Derek never got the time to answer in a green forest ink pen,

_What's the best thing_   
_that's ever happened to you?_

Derek felt a single tear escape his right eye as he put the notebook next to him and pull out a small plastic book that look like a pencil box. Derek open the box and found a bunch of letters in colorful envelops. Derek open a dark red envelope and the letter was written in Stiles writing,

_Dear Derek,_

_I have written this letter a thousand times but I could never find the right words. We have a son. His name is Isaac. He's like you in so many ways, athletic, headstrong..._

The letter kept going but Derek couldn't stop the tears enough to keep reading the letter that kept going for many more pages, Derek had open a couple other envelops and they all said the same thing but in different words. Derek fell asleep crying with Pup in what used to be Isaac's bed that still smelt like him so much like Stiles. The next morning Derek woke with a groan as all his body hurt with how he fell asleep and Pup wasn't by his side anymore. Derek wish it was all a dream but he knew better and he left the bedroom, walking towards the living room where he had left his phone last night. In the way there he found Pup chewing some of his dry food by the kitchen with his ears high listening to Derek's moves. Derek called the contact that he had forgotten he had so many years ago, Stiles, the phone rang many times till Stiles' voicemail answer.

"Hi, this is Isaac and Stiles. Leave us a message. Bye." Derek hang up the call not leaving any messages for them, Derek threw his phone at one of the couches and walk back to Isaac's old room. Derek went back to the bed with Pup walking softly behind him, Derek grab the letter that came from the dark red envelope and begin reading from the spot he had left at.

_I'm so afraid you'll be angry with me and not want anything to do with him. We had already decided to go our separate ways. I rationalized that I was doing the right thing in keeping him from you. You were just starting out in your career. A child would have been such a distraction._

Derek put the letter on the nightstand as he felt his eyes damping which he rub them dry with his hands as he left the bed as he had to be in the locker room in a couple minutes. Derek walk to the bathroom which made him smile a bit as he remembered the accident of the bubbles so many weeks ago.

The Locker Room

Derek pulled out his phone and called Stiles phone once again that went straight to voicemail.

"Hi, this is Isaac and Stiles. Leave us a message. Bye." This time Derek did left a message as he missed Isaac and Stiles a ton.

"Hey, just calling to say that... Pup, he misses you guys and... I mean, Pup really misses you, he-" Derek was cut off by Jackson that stood behind him, "-sounds like someone else misses them, too." Derek nod as he cried and turn off his phone, "Oh, hey. Jackson, I was just... I was talking to... Tell me what I'm supposed to do." Derek said as he felt breaking up knowing that Isaac and Stiles wouldn't be coming back.

"Well, the only thing you can do is make sure that they know you love them and that nothing's ever going to change that. And then when they are ready, they'll find you again." Jackson told Derek as they sat on a cold empty bench that was on the guys locker room.

"You know, I owe you a big thank you." Derek told Jackson which surprise Jackson a lot.

"Oh yeah? For what?" Jackson asked surprise.

"Just for catching everything  
I've thrown at you all these years." Derek told Jackson as he knew that real families were worth more then anything people can say. Jackson always stood off for his wife and his two kids,

"That's what friends are for." He respond before standing up and putting on his poker face mask, "Hey, old man. Are we ready to win the big game?" Derek nod as started to get up when a reporter surprise both man.

"Hold on a second, Derek. Can we have a word with you?" Derek nod believing this interview was about the Super Bowl in a couple minutes, "Word has it that your son is no longer staying with you. How much easier will it be for you to focus on football without the distraction of an eight-year-old?" Derek got angry at that question because when did he say it was hard to focus on football with Isaac around.

"He's not a distraction. He's my son. I'd want him here with me even if it meant I'd never play another football game again. There's nothing that I love more  
than my son. Nothing." Derek said pissed as follow his teammates more deeper in the locker room. The hours before the Super Bowl went fast and the announcers started talking about the game as they players started to leave the tunnel.

"Here we are as the two biggest  
rivals in football square off for their chance to put their names in sports history. You know,  
and I think the question today, Eric, is will Derek Hale,finally get a chance at glory? Or will New York win their third title,in the last four years?" Tobias tell Eric just as the flag pledge started and after the fans started clapping as the came begin. "Come on, let's go." Tobias said for both teams as the first play happen on the field.

"Let's go, Derek. Third and long  
for the Rebels. Here's Hale... Back to throw." Eric was cut off as Derek was pushed into the field by the opposite team linebacker, Josh and the whistle was blow. "Oh, he's drilled by the linebacker, Josh. New York has recovered the fumble. Tobias,  
Hale is way off his game today.  
This is not the same Boston team we've seen march through  
the playoffs." Eric explain as Derek was failing at this game pretty bad.

"You know Eric, I can't explain this. I mean, he's missing wide-open receivers. He's been sacked four times, and he looks like he's distracted to me. So whatever that distraction is, he's got to put it aside. He owes it to his teammates and the fans of the Boston team to play it and lay it on the line." Tobias said as he check that the team was almost ending for the first half. Erica sat next to Peter who was eating a huge soft pretzel with yellow cheese next to her which disgusted her.

"Your guy's not looking so hot." Peter said as he licked his fingers and take a long drink from his coke as he watch Derek struggling on the field.

"How long has it been since you've had one of your own Burger's King burgers?" Erica said as she unwrapped a Whopper which had a ton of ketchup.

"Mmm." Peter said thinking then answer, "Too long, is my guess." Erica nod as she push the burger on Peter's face before she grab her stuff and leaving the spot next to Peter with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos below thank you.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys I just wrote this chapter which got me emotionally, The Game Plan (2008 movie) ends in this chapter but I will be writing another one which will start when Derek leaves the tunnel.

"Deflects right lead, speed left squirrel. On one. Ready?" Derek told his team as he felt something hard on his mind telling him that something was gonna happen bad in this play, something that made him want to hide but he couldn't. Derek missed his ex wife and his soon Isaac, they were the only things in his mind not the game.

"The Rebels trailing seven-three. Less than a minute remaining in the first half. Hale has his team at the line. Scott, wide right, shifts back to tight end. Signal's called, and here's Hale. Yes, go!" Tobias say as he saw Derek able to escape half of the opposite team but Josh was following him from the end side of the field.

"Hale on the run." Eric scream as all the fans watching the game stand up as he's a couple yards away from the touchdown when Josh pushes him from the behind throwing him on the ground with him following him close by. "He is crushed." Eric said as Derek didn't even move when Deucalion got up.

"Crushed is right, Eric. Deucalion, the linebacker for New York is having a whale of a football game. They are on a mission to shut Hale up." Tobias said as the game was pause as they waited for the doctor to cross across the field were Derek still laid on the field. In the field Deucalion told Derek with a smirk,

"Welcome to the championship game, Hale. Who's the king now, Derek? I am!" Deucalion said as he spit next to Derek's body were he was holding his ribs with a grasp as he couldn't caught his breath yet.

"Come on, Derek! Get up, Derek!" Derek's team said around him as they kneel next to him as Boyd tried turning him around but stop as he gasp in pain.

"Hold on for a second, Eric. Derek Hale is still down." Tobias say as the cameras got closer to where Derek laid in pain.

"It looks like he was hit by a truck. Believe me, I know. I've been there." Eric explain as he is a retried player and has been hit almost like that when he still played in the NFL. "So, Tobias, you never want to speculate as to the extent of the injury." Eric said as that injury would be hurting a lot more than right now, Tobias simply said no.

"They're being very careful, as you can see, lifting Derek Hale onto that gurney." Tobias explain as Derek was carefully pull up from the ground. "Well, they really can't evaluate him on the field. They want to do that in the locker room. Some way, Derek Hale is going to have to find a way to get back on this field." Tobias suggest as Derek wasn't that young to be find in a couple minutes from this accident.

"Don't worry, he's tough." Eric said knowing that Derek would be getting better and he would playing soon enough in the field winning the Super Bowl.

"He better be." Tobias demand as without Derek there wouldn't be a chance for the Rebels to win the game.

"Oh, he is. Tough as nails. And there's the backup quarterback, Carver, taking the knee, so that does it for the first half." Eric explain as the whistle was heard announcing the end of the first half of the game. Tobias nod as he saw the cheerleaders of both teams coming into the field,

"This is not good for the Rebels. They have got to hope that Hale can find the strength to come back."

**The Locker Room Where Derek Was Taken**

"All right, what's going on here?" Finstock said as he came into the locker room that his best player was fuck up for real and he had to put someone else in.

"It doesn't look good, Coach." Said a male nurse as he put a ice bag on Derek's ribs which were already swollen fast and bruises were getting green and purple. "He's got a separated shoulder, bruised ribs. I think he's done." The nurse said as he turn off the lights as it was hurting Derek's eyes with the lights being so bright.

"Derek, it's your call. If you think you can handle it, then..." Finstock pause waiting for Derek to tell him something but he didn't answer, "What do you say?" Derek clean his throat and open his mouth but no words came out, Derek lick his dry lips.

"Put Carver in." Derek said softly which his voice broke at Carver, his voice was scratchy which made the male nurse to made him drink water from a plastic bottle. Derek started again, "That's the best thing for the team." Derek said as his lower lip started to tremble as he felt a unbearable pain from his stomach.

**Back At The Field With Tobias and Eric**

"Can you believe this? It looks like Carver, the backup quarterback, is checking in." Tobias said as he saw Aiden warming up with the rest of the team of Boston.

"He hasn't played all season." Eric said surprise believing that Derek was strong enough to get up and come play once again.

"Can you say, 'Nightmare scenario for Boston'?" Tobias said with a smirk as he saw Eric worried next to him.

"He's coming back out, right? You know how important this deal is." Eric said as a reporter was showed from the front of the Football stadium where fans scream, 'Go Boston'.

"So, it's all in the hands of the backup quarterback, Carver. And he's in trouble, and down he goes." Tobias said as the second part started and Aiden was push down from the opposite team as he started playing. "Derek Hale must be banged up pretty bad. If not, he would never let Aiden, take him out of the championship game." Tobias said as the second play started.

**Back At The Locker Room**

Derek laid with the ice bag on his swollen hips and a towel wet with freezing water over his head, trying to calm down his strong headache. When he felt and heard the lights being turn on which made his headache harder. "Turn them off." Whoever turn on the lights didn't care as he heard two pair of footsteps coming near him. "I said turn them off!" Derek demand but just felt someone climb on the bed next Derek hurt body.

"Hey, Derek. You got money on New York or something?" Isaac said with a smirk as he remove the wet towel from Derek's eyes.

"Isaac? Come here." Derek said as he warp his arms around Isaac small body.

"It's okay." Isaac said as kiss Derek on his cheek.

"Please tell me you're not on the lam again." Derek said worry as he wonder if Isaac had escape from his mother once again.

"No, this time he brought the warden with him." Derek heard Stiles voice as she move into his sight with a smile. Stiles move into Derek's warm side,  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Derek said surprise before kissing Stiles' cheek which he rather kiss her lips but Stiles wouldn't like that.

"I called an audible." Isaac said with a teasing smile as he laid between his mother and father.

"See, I thought you'd be better off without us." Stiles said explaining why she never told anything to Derek when she was pregnant and now about leaving to LA so heartless with Isaac. "But judging by the butt- whupping you got out there, I guess I was wrong." Stiles said as she laid her head on Derek's neck were she could smell Derek's manly scent.

"I love you, Daddy." Isaac said, "We want to come home." Stiles nod as she wrap her arms carefully around Derek's shoulders.

"I love you too, Isaac. I love you guys so much." Derek said as he smell Stiles' long light btown hair that smell so like honey as it had so many years ago.

"He needs his father. He needs you, Derek." Stiles said as Derek kiss Stiles delicate cheek with a smile, his eyes twinkle.

"Are you serious?" Derek ask surprise which Stiles nod and Derek pulled them to his chest tight which made his son yelled.

"Daddy, can't breathe." While Stiles giggle and scratch his back to make Derek unwrapped his arms. "Derek, can't breathe."

Which made Derek chuckle as his swollen rips started to ache, "Me either."

"So, why aren't you out there playing?" Stiles asked as she pointed at the plasmas that were in every corner of the locker room showing the game that was being played out on the field.

"I thought the team would be better off without me." Derek said as he found the dirty sweaty locker room's cement floor that he thought were more interesting than any other day.

"We didn't come all this way to see my dad sit out on the big game." Isaac said with a small smile as he jump off the bed and pulled on one of his hands so he would sit up but he just stare at Isaac sadly.

"I'm really banged up, guys." Derek said sadly as he put a hand above his swollen ribs with a frown but Stiles frown even bigger.

"Did I just hear the alpha give up? You've worked way too hard for this to just throw in the towel now." Stiles said as she also help Isaac pull Derek up even as he bit his lower lip from the pain he felt.

"My dad's not a quitter. And he never says no." Isaac said which made Derek smile softly as he put on his helmet, wrap his arms around Stiles and Isaac as they left the locker room. Derek stop before the tunnel and turn to Isaac,

"I have an answer to your question, Isaac. Win or lose today, you guys being here is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Derek said as he kissed Isaac's forehead, then he turn to Stiles and kissed her lips hard. Derek then turn around and walk through the tunnel with his small family behind him. Tobias was one of the first people as he saw Derek walking in the field.

"Eric, what is this? There's some sort of commotion down by the tunnel. Time! Time! And it's Derek Hale. He's come out! What a moment for Hale, his teammates, and certainly Boston's fans." Tobias explain as the cameras could hear the fans screaming Derek's name.

"Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek! Derel! Derek!" Fans scream loudly. Derek walk to his coach where he stood screaming at Aiden.

"All right. All right. Coach, your call." But to Derek's surprise Finstock raised his arms up and said.

"Your team." Before moving away and sitting under the shade.

"All right. Train red two. Fifty win pass zebra." Derek announce the play they would be playing but the team looked at the clock on the field, "All right? Hey, hey, hey, come on! Nobody look at the clock! Look at me! Look at me!" The team frown and sigh but they move their sight back at Derek. "We got plenty of time, and I'm going to tell you why. You know why? Because the Rebels never say 'no'." Derek scream as Stiles and Isaac stood by the tunnel screaming,

"Come on, Derek! Destroy them!" Which made Derek send them both a smile as he would win this game for the beginning of his family, his fans, and the team.

"With only a minute remaining, Hale would have to put together the drive of the century. He'll have to march the Rebels sixty five yards." Tobias says as Derek gets in his place before the play because only a miracle could help Derek and the Rebels to win.

"Tobias, he has no timeouts remaining and they need a touchdown for the win." Eric said excited as he watch Hale planning a plan in his mind before the play started.

"Down set!" Derek scream and the team bend down.

"All right, Hale makes changes at the line." Eric explain as he tells his team something that the cameras weren't able to catch.

"Go Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Isaac scream as he was wrap around Stiles' hips as he had gotten tired from standing on his feet for so long.

"Back 88. Back 88! Hut-hut! Hut!" Derek told his team as he said the played.

"Hale. Back to throw. He's forced out of the pocket. And now flips it... McCall with the catch! But he cuts inside. Does not go to the outside. Can't get out of bounds to stop the clock. McCall needed to get out of bounds. He knows that they don't have any timeouts left. Now, it's up to Hale to get his team to the line of scrimmage and call a play quickly." Tobias explain excitedly as the clock started marking down faster and faster giving no hope for Boston to win which made New York's fans go crazy.

"Black! Fifty-nine razor!" Derek yelled as he then pointed at Boyd and scream, "take Deucalion!" The played started while Eric said.

"Now second down with 24 seconds left from the Boston 44. Out of the shotgun." Derek looks for any of his players that might be free but there just aren't any. "Can't find anybody, he's on the run. There's the 'Hale Swing'. Eric said as he started running down on his own.

"Hale with some fancy footwork." Tobias said as he didn't see any teamwork of the side of Boston.

"Fancy? Hale looks downright graceful all of a sudden. He's to the 25...the 20..." Eric was cut off as a player from the opposite team pushed Derek to the ground painfully.

"He took a hard hit! Oh, man! Knocked out of bounds at the 17." Tobias said with a smirk as Derek bound out at only 17 yards more to come.

"Come on, Derek. Get up. Get up, Derek!" Isaac and Stiles scream as they waited for Derek to get up, he took his time but he stood up stretching his neck bones.

"I'll tell you, Hale continues to show his toughness. And, Tobias, with four seconds left to go in the game, I don't know a quarterback who doesn't live for a moment like this." Eric said smiling, knowing that Derek and his team would be winning this Super Bowl. Stiles and a still wrap around his hips, Isaac, move towards where the rest of the team stood screaming,

"Come on, guys. Come on, team. Come on." They scream at the Boston players who were running behind Derek trying to cover him up so he could get a touchdown.

"Come on, Rebels! You can do it!" Finstock scream as he stood up to stand next to Stiles.

"Come on, number one!" Eric scream as McCall, which was number one, block a player from the opposite team with force. "Great block, McCall. Great block." Another player from the opposite team block Derek which didn't drop the football as he had seen the player coming and had tighten his hand around the football, Derek understood he didn't have much time left. "With time for one last play, Hale brings his team to the line." Eric explain as everyone who were Boston's fans asked themselves, could Derek pull off yet another miracle?

"Eric, this is Derek Hale's moment. Can he deliver? This is the stuff that legends are made of." Tobias explain as he know had switched places and wanted for Boston to take this championship with them.

"Come on, Daddy!" Isaac whisper softly as the teams got to their places as this was it.

"Check 52! 52!" Derek scream knowing that his team knew this trick from their early years while at the front Deucalion smirk creepily not seeing the trick that was used so many years ago when Derek and Deucalion fought for the spot of quarterback for Boston.

"I'm going to show you who the real king is, Derek. You about to get done lit up, son!" Deucalion said as the whistle rang and he ran to the spot he believed Derek was running for but in the last second Derek change play with his team leaving Deucalion like a idiot behind. "What? Are you stupid or something?" Deucalion was catch surprise as he felt weight on his back and fell rough with Boyd on his back.

"Stupid is a mean word!" Boyd said with a small laugh as they watch the play in front of them, Deucalion remembering the play to stupid. Yeah, maybe Deucalion was a bit too old for these hard rough games as he still couldn't catch his breath. As a couple years younger he would been able to catch his breath faster but he was proud of Derek. Beating the old man without cheating, damn time changes hard. Scott saw a player ready to go against Derek, about to cut off their lost chance in winning the Super Bowl.

"Stay off my quarterback!" Scott scream before attacking the player to the ground when he wad ready to run against Derek.

"In what could be the final play of the season Hale looking downfield. He has Whittmore." Eric said as Jackson was one of the only players close enough to hit a touchdown and wide open. Derek nod at Jackson before throwing him the ball which Derek knew Jackson would caught but the fans waited nervously on a player Derek never really used beside practice. "It is caught!" Jackson didn't waste any seconds before running towards the touchdown line while players ran behind him. Derek had always wanted to win a Super Bowl by hitting the last point as he thought this would be his last game but what he felt watching Jackson ran with all his force, he saw a younger Derek.

"Touchdown! Boston has won the championship!" Derek smile happily as he turn around, he saw Isaac and Stiles running in front of the whole team towards him. Derek open his arms when Isaac and Stiles were close enough he pull Isaac up in his arms. Before turning his face and catching Stiles lips which Isaac cheer for happily, knowing his family was gonna get back together.

"Okay, Derek. This is it. Just say, 'I'm going to Burger's King'." Erica said quietly standing to the sides of the field, knowing this wasn't her moment. Erica found Peter's face from the opposite side of the field with a check on his hands that she knew said twenty five million to Derek and Erica. Erica pulled out her smartphone from her purse and send Peter a message:

**Let's go watch my MVP take your 25 million, shall we? An incredible ending to a magnificent career.**

_Message Sent_

_Message Delivered_

Erica smiled as she saw Peter pull out his phone and type a couple words in return.

**Derek Hale, finally a champion.**

Erica nodded towards where Derek still stood with his small family in his arms still with a reporter just walking towards him with a question in mind. Peter nodded as both walk towards the pile of people in the middle of the field but in the opposite sides.

"Hey, Derek Hale, you've just won the championship, so what are you going to do now?" The reporter said noticing that the Burger's King was walking towards them, Derek smile forgetting what Erica and him had talk about. Derek just said what he really was gonna do as he watch Jackson and his small family watching them.

"I'm going to take my family home." Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles once again in front of the ABC camera and wrapping his arm tighter around Isaac. Erica frown from her spot knowing she had lost the money and Peter frown because this wasn't what they had plan, he walk away with a poker face.

"Daddy, you won the championship." Isaac said so excited that his daddy had won this Super Bowl, Derek lovely smile at his son then at Stiles.

"Oh, Isaac, I've won much more than that." Derek through Stiles a wink and wrap his free arm around Stiles, Derek walk with his small family towards the tunnel happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments below, also I'm gonna do another chapter after this. But I was thinking about doing a sexy hot chapter or two about the fling that brought them to this trouble with baby Isaac and maybe sexy time that might get Isaac a new baby sibling, eh. Leave comments about this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Unknown of The Game Plan Dos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533308) by [Almaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie)




End file.
